Fallen Faith
by finaldragon13
Summary: this is my take on a vampiric Buffy and Faith, please read and reply, i need the feedback. this is my first story
1. the story so far

**AN: OK this is my first story so feedback is a _must_. Please take into account I have a learning disability in writing so if you see something wrong please give some specific examples if you can. This story was inspired by a much better story call Dance With The Devil by Electra this is my humble offering at what a vampiric Buffy and Faith would be like. This is post chosen, and it ignores season 8.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Faith's PoW**

It has been over three years since my death. Three long painful, blissful years since Buffy was turned. Three incredible years since she made me an offer I couldn't have dreamed of, and didn't know I needed.

_***********Flashback**_

"Hey Fai" B says as she suddenly apears dropping out of the tree in front of me

"B? Fuck when, how" I reply shocked and heartbroken that the vamp I had been feeling for the last block was her

"Last month, got cocky, got any other questions?" B states as if this was normal conversation, long the lines of "how was your day" or "how you doing" which trust me this isn't.

"Ya, What are you doing here" I reply still to shocked to do much beyond stare.

"I'm looking for you, silly, well looking at you now." B states as if it is the most obivous thing in the world

I respond on autopilot, just now getting into a defensive stance "I'm going to regret this, why?"

"Simple, I'm bored I need a partner, someone to share my unlife with"

"Sure, did ya think I would be that easy, 2 seconds of work then you can tell all your vamp friends how you bagged a slayer, you've... got... another ... thing... coming" I say as I attack, not letting her see how much this is effecting me, how part of me is secretly hoping the this offer is real. So I cover up my confusion with an all out assault that's only effect... is to land me straight on my ass.

She effortlessly dodges left, right, under my blows and responds with a sweep kick. "Kind of hard to tell my vamp friends anything, one is a ghost; the other runs the L.A. branch of an evil law firm" she says as she pins me to the ground

"What about the fucking bloodsucker that fucking turned you" I snarl as I try to break free, with no luck. She has become much to strong

"Dust, Faith while my soul is good and gone, the slayer, she's still here." She replies seriously as she gets off and back up a few steps

"What do you mean?" I question, confusion warring with hope as I stand up

"Just what I said, no brooding pesky soul but the slayer in me won't let me be a regular vamp either, it forces me to protect and slay. What no smile? Come on. Work with me baby; better yet come play with me" B purrs slowly stalking forward

"Why me?" I ask defeated, even in death she has a hold on me, one that I'm not sure I even _want_ to break.

"You're the only one I could share this with, the only one who has ever been my equal, and that is what I'm asking for, you as an _equal_ partner, you don't have to be turned just come with me." And it is the begging tone that finally gets to me, she is serious. I realize I have a choice to make, either I pull out my stake and try to dust her, try to dust the girl i have longed for all my life, the girl I loved before I knew what love was, or I walk off with her into the sunset never looking back, just her and me, forever.

"If we're going to do this, we're gonna do it right. I'm not your daylight girl, if you want me then take me all the way, no holds barred, no looking back, we go balls to the wall."

She took me and turned me later that night, next night I arose to find her waiting for me, very impatiently. As we showered, together we discussed our plans, even got into our hopes a bit, well she got into her hope, me that's not exactly my thing ya know? I wanted to leave a note but B pointed out that it was better for us all if they thought we were dead. So with nothing more then the cloths on my back and the cash I had on hand I went out with my new found lover, ready for a brand new night.

**_End flashback_**

Any way me and B have been together ever since. Dodging the new council has been a bitch, they found out about us after 2 months some witch got a vision or something and they made us enemy number one, flattering but oh so fucking annoying, so me and B decided that we need to find some magic people and do a magic cloak, or was it get a magic cloak? My mind was wandering a bit. Hey can ya blame me? Well back to the point, err problem, the coven is fucking powerful so things have been a big bust so far, 16 stops and still no joy, well they have slowed down the coven but no one has been able to block them. Our next stop is in Baton Rouge, supposed to be a dragon that for the right amount of cash is willing to cast nearly anything no questions asked. How are we going to pay? You ask, simple, vamps carry around a surprising amount of cash, and hey, it's not like they need it after we're done with them. So now we're hitting the city limits in our Black hummer H2, Necroglass windows. It started as one of the new hybrid model with all the trimmings, well minus the sunroof. Then we _really_tricked it out, armor plating, the run flat tires, tornado proof glass, anti-missile spells, made it so the back comes off to get our bikes out and a spell that makes it larger on the inside then the outside, multidimensional or transdimensionalsomething or other, but in all seriousness we went whole hog on this baby, hell she doesn't need gas and can even drive herself. Our bikes are even better, a pair of customized Ninja's, with both mundane and magic upgrades. It will be day light soon so we are looking for a hotel to crash in.

An hour and a half later we've checked in to Alligator Bayou Cajun Cottages, these nice little cottages all spread out, which I got to admit is nice, cause B, she isn't exactly quite ya know? And this keeps down on the smell. See the thing is vamp senses _plus _slayer senses means that things like a regular hotel are a right pain in the ass, the whole place smells of FOOD and not a drop to drink? So not my idea of a good time, this way all we have to deal with is the previous occupants sent. So where was I, oh ya we just finished checking in and we are on "our" front porch trying to get the door unlocked. This would probably be easier if I stopped kissing her first, but fuck that. Speaking of fucking I just got this fucking lock to disengage so it is time to christen our new bed for the night, cya later jackass.

**AN:** **this is shorter then what i would like and rambles more then i want but if i didn't post this now i would lose my nerve, oh and Alligator Bayou Cajun Cottages is a real place.**


	2. finding a dragon

**AN: i know this is hella short but works been a pain, and i said i would have it up in a week, next chapter after 5 reviews. note this chapter has doubled in lenght, hopefully better content as well**

_this is a thought_

**Buffy PoV**

It has been three nights since we arrived in Baton Rouge and still no luck. I mean how hard can it be to find a _**dragon**_, for god's sake. Their big and scaly and breath fire, not exactly inconspicuous traits here. As we enter yet another magic shop, Tom's Tomes, smelling vaguely of ginger and cinnamon, I am growing less and less hopeful for a useful outcome.

"Hello and welcome to Tom's Tomes, I'm your host Tom, let me know if there is anything you need." Toms says in an annoying bright and chipper tone, _god I need to feed soon, no bad thoughts bad, no feeding on humans... no matter how annoying they are, god it's to early to be up_. It's been a week but I've been so busy, finally having a good lead, that I've let it slide

"Well actually there is, we're looking for someone named Beau Raspberry, we where told he was active in the magic scene around here" Faith says casually

"Hmmm I don't recognize the name but I know your best bet to find him, assuming he is still around here." Tom replies after a long pause.

"Huh? Why do you say that, have a lot of people left recently?" I ask worried about possible coven ties. _I don't need anymore set backs I'm tired, I'm hungry, and god am I ever horny. FAITH+LEATHER=GOOD thoughts._

"Several of the magical heavy hitters left to visit some coven; they should be back in a month or two, but anyway if anyone would know your mystery man Lady Kelly would, she lives in New Orleans, I have her cards in the back let me go and get one." Tom says, and then quickly makes a bee line for the back of the store.

"Not good, not good at all we better find this dude quick, B" Faith says the anger clear in both her tone and her eyes

"I know, it was only two weeks before they found us last time, who knows how short our time is now." I reply worriedly _great just what we need an even shorter deadline before the minislayers show up_

"you notice how he didn't even ask our names?"

"Ya, maybe he is just naturally helpful?" B states then "Your right something stinks"

"No worries B, as long as we're together life is good."

"Awww your so sweet"

"Bite me, B, B-i-t-e me"

"Here it is" Tom says as he emerges from the back of his small store "She can be rather short with strangers, tell her I sent you and things should go smoother"

Faith takes the card and we make our way back to the car. Once inside Faith turns to me, and says, "That was way to easy, this is either a trap or he knows way more then he is telling."

"Probably, but what choice do we have this is our best lead and we're on a deadline, there is only so long before the mini's arrive." I reply

"I know, I know but still we need to be careful." She says stubbornly "I'm hungry, lets hunt it's only 8p.m. we've got plenty of time for that right?" Faith teases. then adds softly "we better, we need to be at the top of our game if the mini's show up, it is only luck that has prevented us from killing them so far. i wonder how much longer that luck will hold out B?"

"As long as it has to baby, come on this will be it, you'll see, after this we can go anywere we want, stay as long as we want." I reply as I start the engine and backs the hummer out of their parking space and rolls away, before seting the autopilet and walking into the back for some cuddle time with my Faith _hmm faith cuddles, nice._

**meanwhile inside the store**

Tom is behind the counter, with a small black cell phone to his ear.

"Kelly it's Tom" there is a pause while kelly respones

"Sorry lass, it's not a social call, we got a problem"

"You know we have orders to help slayers, does that include vampiric slayers? cause I've got two of them looking for the master... so I sent them your way, should be there tomorrow."

"Your welcome, but that's the joy of having the masters trust, you get all the big decisions. on a happier note I've got the first shipment in. OK one scattershield coming up. talk to you later, bye" Tom says as he hangs up the phone. he then goes into the back and grabs out a city map, and 3 poaches setting them on a table in the center of the room. He then picks out a black candle and a box of matches. lighting the candle, and chanting in dragconic, he opens up each poach in earn, sending a pinch of power in to the flame, creating blue then green and finally a pure black smoke. As the chanting continues the smoke twists and turns forming arcane symbols, shifting faster and faster until it is a swirling whirlwind that disappears the instant the chanting stops. _There we go, that should at least reduce outside interference, now if I only knew what the same hell we're doing, I'd be fucking set._


	3. having some fun

**OK chapter 3, first off this chapter is deducted to** Bound Dragon**thanks for taking the time to review, second i've expanded both chapter 1&2, hell 2 has doubled in lenght so tell me what ya think.**

**Faith's PoV**

God, I love the hunt, the thrill of the chase, the danger of the fight, the power of the kill. Buffy takes pride in her duty, even, if not especially now, but I crave the battle. Speaking of battle we have had a fruitful night finding 6 vamps and this big red demon, tore the fuckers head off for hurting my lover, Jesus that still feels so damn good to say. Where was I? Oh yeah, we're getting ready to rush a nest of fucking vamps, at least 12 of the fuckers in this old warehouse, fuck the smell is seriously pissing me off, I mean it smells like a fucking skunk died, then got runover, and is baking in 100 degree heat out in middle of the road.

"Why don't we burn them out, we still have some white phosphorous grenades, seems like we ought to use them"

"You and your toys B,"_not that I'm much better, but no, these fuckers don't fucking deserve the big guns_ "lets see A) we only have 6 left and you can't count on solider boys being so clueless next time (we swiped them from an army depot at White Sands, it was fucking sad how fucking easy it was, we also got about five hundred rounds of tracers and two-fifty of armor piercing incendiary, what can I say i got tired of getting kicked around and wanted some fire power to play with) remember B one tracer and pow, goodnight, that's all she wrote. B) come on B its only 12 stupid vampires, we'd smell more by now if their were any. It blood and bounty time beautiful, unless your scared??"

"In your dreams Faith"

"No your to busy being fucked silly to be scared in my dreams, no wait thats my reality too" I say with a smirk

"Ok, so no toys, does this mean you have an actual plan or is this another "Damn the torpedoes; ramming speed!!" moment?" B teases.

"Umm, does a frontal assault count as a plan?"_plans suck, I mean I get that they are nessary at times but that don't mean I have to fucking like them, besides this is small time stuff_

"Torpedoes, Faith torpedoes" B says shaking her head "how about you and I check out the roof, I'm hoping for a skylight but hell even stairs will work"

"Whatever you say B" so we take off and circle around the street until we see a place with a fire ladder. As we climb up (Buffy first) I can't help but comment" Lovely view"

"Shut up, you know you love my ass" she says giving to an extra swish before pulling her self up and standing on the roof

"True" I say and I reach the top, bad news, the building next door is about ten feet away and 2 stories taller, good news I can reach the top easy and i can't hear any heartbeats, nor do I smell that damn rotting of a vampire, well... not next door anyway. I can still smell that damn nest but my slayer sixth sense has calmed down, think of having you foot fall asleep but through out your entire body. Ya not fun, but the warmth I get from Buffy is a whole nother matter, its like warming yourself by a fire in the middle of winter only a thousand times better. Three leaps later and we've cleared the six buildings in the way and its time its game time, I check B, to see her yellow eyes as I feel my fangs descend and my nails harden, that's right I get fucking claws when I shift and both me and B lack all those fucking disgusting bumps, so thing to do with sympathetic energies between the slayer and vampire all I know is that I'm easily ten times as strong, six times as fast, I heal broken bones in hours and my senses are off the chart.

It turns out there is a skylight, which is cool cause it means we can see the fuckers then drop in. they are in three groups, eight are by a table in the center talking, four standing by the front door and two by the back. I look across to B with a smile and go "ready to make an entrance lover?"

"Ready but after this we're heading to bed I need my Mistress.

"OK pet" I say grabbing my stake out of my leathers

"On three Faith, 1...2...THREE"

The glass shatters as we jump through and two...three...four vamps are dusted be for they know what hit them. The rest have figured out that their under attack if not how badly they're outclassed and with a rallying cry of "Slayers! Get them" they come charging in. "ya know you guys could really use more lines" I remark snapping a vamps neck then cough as he dusts in me face. _god B is beautiful when she's mad._

"But Faith that would require, ya know, actual thinking" B says before sending one of her vamps flying into two of mine.

"Strike!" I laugh out, a minute in and there are seven left only four on their feet, mainly because we're having fun kicking ass and not going for the kill.

Soon enough there is only three left, they are passed out on the floor so me and B put our stakes away and get to feeding. I take this tiny little latina chick, even smaller then B and B bites into this 6'4 black guy. ya see we learned that we can survive off vamp blood and while they smell fucking rotten, the blood, ohhhhhhh god the blood is orgasmic. so no nasty pigs blood, it's vamp and demon blood all the way.

**AN: ok guys come on, less then _one_ out of every _hundred_ people reviews. please be that one!!!**


	4. Scooby time

**Chapter 4**

**AN: OK this is the result of me and the fic getting into a fight (and I'm pretty sure that the fic won), i wanted to show you a bit of an original character who is going to play a key role in the chaos to come but the fic says nope! you must do scoobies, so here they be. also this is a little short but i will probably add to it in the next couple of days, maybe even the chapter i had planed this to be! again i have tweaked the previous chapters trying to give more insight to the characters feelings, let me know what you think, as always i am begging for reviews love it, hate it, why is this happening? is something miss-spelled or is the grammer wrong anything and everything is welcome**

**OH and Skylirjames fucking rocks for favoriting my story! Bound Dragon is a wonderful person for continuing to review and motivate me, and blackie thanks for the review.**

**disclamer: own nothing, not buffy not faith not Voltron**

**No one's PoV**

**London, England**

**New Council European Headquarters**

Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow, and Kennedy are sitting around a large oak table in the middle of a conversion. the room is small, fairly dark and is obviously not designed for more then private lunch, never the less it is evident that it has been put to use for a far weightier purpose.

Giles says "Now that wraps up the latest apocalypse, Willow any updates on project Silent Night?"

"No, even with the new members it will still be a couple of days before we figure out where Buffy and Faith are" Willow says with an aura of defeat and reluctance

Kennedy speaks up "What is the point again? Every team we send after those two gets handed their ass, we should be working on own defenses for when they attack!" this has the familiarly of an old fight one that is never truly resolved just push to the back.

Dawn responds with a pout "How do we know that they are going to attack again, am I the only one who noticed that out of the 30 times we have made contact we have yet to lose a slayer? And this when most fights are over in less then three minutes? Hell twice they came to the rescue of slayers in trouble"

Giles snaps "Bloody hell Dawn, that is enough of this foolishness! I know you miss your sister and looked up to Faith but they are gone! These demonic perversions are not going to stand around and sing kumbaya, no they are bloodthirsty killers just like the rest of their kind, they are looking for a weakness to exploit a I refuse to allow them to find it!"

Willow "Sorry Dawn but we have been over this, they are gone and this time they aren't coming back, I miss them to however we can't let that blind us to reality that that they are probably the most dangerous foe we have, they left the slayers alive to mock us, to show that they have no fear. i am still working on a way to return their souls but it really isn't going well. the curse on Angel is very specific and if I mess with their souls I want, no I _need _to be sure of what I'm doing or it could make the problem worse."

Xander feels the need to add his two cents as well "Dawn, we are the head of the new council we have a responsibility to the new slayers to stop them no matter what our personal feelings, god do you think I want to be part of this? I love Buffy and faith really grew on me when she came back, but what would _FAITH _want, huh? even if we could return their souls should we? haven't they sacrificed enough? look at what having a soul has done to Angel. speaking of, we need to tell him what we found about Cordy, we will likely only get one shot at this, where as buffy and faith seem to be more a long term problem"

Giles "I know that getting Cordelia back would be a major boost to Angel and company but remember that we are still at least months away from being sure, are you certian that we should risk telling them about what could be a deadend? I fear rasing thier hopes pointlessly"

Andrew enters through a black door behind Dawn. "I fear the Xander is right, most energetic one, our fearless leader and her dark side kick are lost to us forever, the best we can hope for is to let them rest in peace... hopefully before they kill us all. I apologize for been late, I needed to catalog our newest find the Sword of Voltron, it's this blazing blade"

"Andrew you and I can discuss the latest finds some other time, right now we need to work out how exactly we are going to defeat Buffy and Faith. Dawn has raised one valid point, the new generation of slayers is no match for them, we need a new plan for our next encounter." Giles says

Willow hesitates the softly and with great reluctance says "I'll go"

Giles, Xander, and Kennedy all quickly reply "Bloody hell i think not" "are you crazy Wills? That's the worst idea ever" "HELL NO, look I know I'm not your girl any more but please listen to me when I ask you not to, i mean it's not just me that would have a problem"

Andrew "The young slayers have low enough moral as it is, if you fail then all may be lost"

Giles jumps in not allowing willow a chance to speak "and their is the very real chance that this is what they are trying to accomplish, you are their biggest obstacle willow, and while I realize you are only trying to help, things are not quite so bleak as to require such a desperate course of action"

Willow "Ok, Ok, i get it no Willow adventures, shesh a girl tries to help and what does she get."

Xander, "Sorry about that Willow, it's just you're important now, not to say you weren't important before its just that you have responsibilities now, but again you have some before just not like as important now, OK shutting up now."

Willow "It's OK Xander, I know what you meant, maybe the new Initiative can help?"

Xander "Because the last one was so great about destroying evil creatures of the night, no wait they fucking decided to study and create them instead!"

Giles "Yes well, while Xander has a point, I believe that Willow is correct, at this point we could use any help available, and this second incarnation of the Initiative seems to have learned form the past, while they are still believed to study demons, they claim to have given up on any super solder projects as "potentially dangerous to national security" thankfully your new American president is likely to be agreeable to mutually beneficial arrangement."

Xander "Not that I agree with this but I'll start packing"

Kennedy "Huh, why?"

"Who else you going to send? While they claim to be out of the super solider business do you want to risk sending a slayer, I sure as hell don't. Then Willow can't go, her magic is to important. Dido for Andrew and his research, Giles is the leader of this merry band of misfits so that eliminates him, which leaves me, I am on the final council so I have enough authority to be a credible offer but they gain nothing otherwise." Xander lays out as if it was obvious

"Why not send me?" Dawn says, a little hurt.

"That so not an option it's not even funny, A you are the only one who seems to be able to resolve disputes with out major drama, and you can get people to actually work together. Me I'm good for construction and listened to because they have to, you are listened to because they want to. They capture me and it pisses some incredible people off, they capture you and people are to sad to think straight."

"Thanks...i think, but you shouldn't sell your self short Xander you are an important part of this team."

Giles says "Are you sure you can keep your feelings separated from what you need to do in order to secure a profitable alliance?"

Xander "Ya, no worries, you write down what you want, and what we should trade for it, plus priorities and stuff and then I'll deliver it, I'll be on the cell with Willow and Andrew if i need clarification or something comes up. I will take two of the new watchers for back up and head to White Sands tomorrow"

Giles "Yes and if you wouldn't mind to much, make a stop in Los Angelus, if we are bringing in the Initiative Angel should be informed."

Xander rolls his eyes and says "Sure, it will give me such a warm fuzzy feeling to go see peaches and cream." when a definate sarcastic edge.

Willow askes "Peaches and cream?"

Xander sinks his head and replies "Angel and Spike, my favorite blood sucking friends"

**AN: This is me still beging for reviews, i got three last time... can i get four?**

**AN#2 Cordelia is still alive but angel and co run wolf and hart**


	5. the thick plottens

**AN: REST IN PEACE Micheal Jackson, REST IN PEACE Billy Mays, DD thanks for the review but cut the scoobies some slack they are trying, failing but trying.**

**No ones PoW**

**Somewhere in the Louisiana swamps**

Two men can be seen standing in the middle of a dark room, no windows, black walls as the only light is via the candle light of a chandelier at least 7ft abouve them, while there is neither speakers nor a stereo in site "You Can Run" by Lorddikim Allah Boogie is playing though out the room. The first is a white male, 6'4" tall, with his black hair in a longish buzz cut, with a 5o'clock shadow even though it is a little after one in the afternoon. He carries an obvious darkness to him, it is plain to see that he has seen to much to soon. his eyes draw people in with their incredible intensity and shifting colors. a light green for peaceful calm, while a red hue meant a fiery rage barely contained, if it is contained at all, while an light blue meant a icily fury that will be unleashed when the time is right, yet it is the gold of a quite confidence that is most common. He is in black tennis shoes, black socks, black slacks, a black t-shirt and 2 black baseball bating gloves. the other is 5'10" blond haired, blue eyes that never miss thing. He also has the look of someone who has seen to much darkness it this world. he in brown boots, blue jeans and a red polo shirt. he is a foot to the left and two feet behind his master waiting for the explosion that is sure to happen. sure enough, his masters eyes have already started shifting from a shining gold to a sky blue.

The first turns and speaks, in a dangerously soft and slow tone as the music shifts to Ozzy Osbourne's I Don't Wanna Stop"So let us review, we have an army of fucking idiot vamps trying to train their stupid away, the Lycans are staring a civil war, their are a pair of vampire, vampire slayers looking for a dragon with a reputation for mercenary work. Oh lets not forget some moron unleash a byoki no oni which is now spreading is lovely fuck zombie plague, the necromancers guild is getting pissy about being slighted by the new council, which while better run then the last still manages to piss people off left and right, this time because they actually get off their fat asses and do something, unfortunately they are a fucking god damn bull in a mother fucking china shop. good god I was gone for a week, just one fucking week, Thomas. is their any thing else that I fucking missed or does that fucking cover it "

"Actually you forgot that the hunters have made a new petition to join the new council, something about to many cooks in the kitchen" Thomas (the second man) replies

"OK let me think" the commander responds as he sits down in a black leather recliner, leans back and closes his golden eyes

**15 minutes later**

As the last lines of Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf fade away and Saliva's Hunt you downstarts the commander stands up at starts to talk"OK we will leak information about the vampires to the slayers, we need more information about the Lycans, which clans are involved and what fucking started this in the first place, send in John's squad to Kitty and have Charlie talk to Cameron, best case scenario they are working together crush some upstart clan, worst case they are going head to head over something major be with no clear evidence as to who started this, and let's be honest in that case we are fucking screwed, we can't stand bye and watch our allies tear each other apart, and can't take a side or we go back on our word, and I will not do that. If it is outsiders we given all the support we can with out actively fighting for them, codes of honor and all. if they are tearing into each other we have to cool it off and fast, tell Raven to get ready to move at a moments notice. Tell Lady Kelly to send them to the beta site i will meet them there then decide what to do with them, this is a complication I don't need right now be hey since when has that ever stopped anyone. Rachel's team still has that RPG-7 so they and Mikes team will go after the oni, we will send the necromancers to deal with the zombies, I want to wait until after I talk to the vampiric slayers before I decide on the council, I agree that if we can get through to them they could be a big help but I don't know that we can, cause if we can't their goes a chunk of our freedom of movement at best, at worst we just started a nasty little war which I am sure people will love to take advantage of."

"Surely that is not likely, Sir. They are wariors againt the darkness after all"

"True, but over two thirds of our forces are para's of some type or another, whether outcast Lycans, wizards, elves or demons they are something that the slayer was meant to be able to fight. and with the amount of resource they have sunk into finding these vampiric slayers is any indication they haven't figured out just can ya can fight don't mean you fucking should, it like hunting howlers, it is OK in small numbers in limited amounts but if you deplete their numbers to much hell hounds can move in and take over and they are much more problematic, and that is not the only case of the elimination of a nuance or minor demon creating a opportunity for a much more problematic demon to take over, it is the difference between a few deaths a year various a few deaths a day, can you imagine the carnage one of my lesser kinsmen would cause if attacked, and fuck what happens if the slayers **win**, these vamp slayers are a distraction. "

"So you are saying that these vampiric slayers don't kill enough to be worth it?"

"That's just it as far as we can tell they don't kill _humans _at all, they get their blood from vamps and other demons, the council in their rush to fix a possible problem may very well be creating a huge fucking mess and not one I would enjoy cleaning up, think about it vamps with good leadership and training."

"Those have always been weak points but surly it would take time for them to grow such a following"

"Normally yes, but with the other vampires noticing the amount of time and energy the council puts into finding those two, what are their names by the way"

"Buffy and an unknown Sir, she seems to have been an outsider, that this Buffy was fixated on in life."

"I think I'll call her B, there is no way in hell I'd be able to say _Buffy_ with a straight face, what a name." the unknown man laughs out.

"If I may be so bold how did the negations go?"

"They where a _royal _pain in the ass, but they were successful so I can't bitch _to_ much"

"That is good to hear sir, is there anything else you need sir?

"No thanks you can go" the unknown man says

"As you wish sir" Thomas says as he exits, the background music shifting over to Game On By Disciple.

the commander paces back and forth obviously agitated before softly muttering to himself "Where are you Sass, I miss you so much. I only hope that you are ok. That is enough pointless mourning," as he shakes his head "I have things to do, people to see I can't afford this weakness." as he speaks his eyes shift first to a dark blue of endless sorrow then to a ice blue. He raises his and a ball of black fire appears, he rears back and throws it towards the wall, when it is inches from the wall he stops and extinguishes it with a thought. "God this sucks, it is the right thing to do, it brings honor to my sass's memory but it just fucking sucks."

**_AN: i'm still begging for reviews, like seriously here please!_**


	6. waiting for midnight

**AN: ok, i am going to point out for the second time that the number of reviewers per one hundred vistors is less then one, please take the time to be that one, even if it is just a word or two it really makes my day. next happy 4th of july to everyone, as always I have expanded previous chapters in an on going attempt to improve them, i also made an important addion so make sure to check them out.**

**Faith's PoV**

**In their hummer at the New Orleans city limits**

"Hey B, we got a bit of time to kill, it's at least an hour till sundown, why don't we go train some?" _please say yes, please say yes! I am so fucking bored._

"Ok, why not."

"Thanks B" _thank god_

So me and B get up off the black leather coach, only the best for us now, and head down stairs to the training room. It's wicked, I mean we went all out on this baby; we have a rifle range, dumbbells, 6 heavy punching bags, a full size wrestling ring, and a full armory. I mean we got katanas, fails, pair of morning stars, bastard swords, iron wood spikes, two M4s with a Beowulf converter kit, hell you name it we probably got it. Well not in explosives or guns, but we're mental for melee. Anyway me and B start stretching and getting warmed up, after about five minutes we are both loose and ready to go. "Now B I want you to give me your all, if I find out your holding back you are going to pay for it later, we clear?"

Buffy bows her head and softly responds "As you wish, mistress"

I walk over to a stereo and puts on fight music 1, starting with welcome to the space jam "Now lets play, oh and B you win, you get a treat." as I finish Buffy charges in throwing a jab, left hook, right cross. I block each but with difficulty, then throws a side kick of her own, cliping B in the leg, Faith is then rocked by Buffy's uppercut, then spin kick. I quickly take a couple of steps back and evaluates the situation, Buffy is as always faster, but I know I have a decided strenght advantage. I figure my best bet it to just grab hold of B and beat her down. B is also disengaging to think strategy, she knows she has to avoid getting bogged down, her speed is her biggest advantage. they go back at it, Faith knowing that if she can ground B or trap her in a corner the fight is over, while Buffy knows that if she stays mobile and doesn't get cocky she has a good chance to earn her "treat". Five minutes later and Buffy is still in control of the fight, has been able to land hit after hit, only taking a few in return, unfortunately her hits are quick jabs and slap kicks where as I have connected witha left cross, and strong side kicks. I am favoring my left side so it appears that I am weaker then I really am, B falls for it and I land a spin kick right in B's gut, I then decided that I want to experiment and I pull a DDT on B, and while B is stunned I easily pin her.

When B recovers she asks me"OWW, my head, what was that?"

"It's called a DDT, I picked it up from watching wrestling, you know the fake kind. It is no good for a group, but with a single opponent I'd say it works fairly well, how about you" I reply a bit off hand to hide my discomfort, _my baby looks really hurt_

"God Faith, I'm going have a headache for the rest of the night, thanks for that by the way." B snarks

I look down and sadly say "You know that wasn't the intent right? I'm sorry I just got a little carried away and didn't think"

B quickly responds "shh, shh it's OK stuff like that happens I didn't mean anything by it, you know that, I was just venting baby, it's ok baby."

"I know baby but you know how I get, I don't like to you in pain, well outside our little games that is." Faith says slowly producing a smile. "Good match though."

"No it wasn't, I feaking lost." Buffy pouts as she sits up

"ah, is my baby B pouting, yes she is, yes she is" Faith baby talks

"I am not!" B replies upset

"Ah come here B, I think I know whats wrong, you want your treat" Faith says soothingly "We still have forty-five minutes to kill, we can take a little nap together, ok."

B visibly brightens, "OK baby, can I get some faith kisses as well?" she asks standing up and taking Faith's hand in hers.

Faith shakes her head "of course silly, that DDT must have worked better then I thought, you know better then to ask that" _damn my girl is loopy_

They walk out of the training room and down the hall, taking the third right they climb the stairs and take the first left into their bed room. Buffy turns to Faith bows her head submissively and says "May I please aid you mistress?"

Faith smirks and says, "No, you will remove my clothes for me, my pet" she then raises her arms so B can remove her shirt. B quickly gets to work slowly pulling Faith's top up and over her head before throwing it into a chair, next B unhooks her mistresses bra taking her time to explore the wonders of her lovers body. finally she softly pulls down her lovers leathers, placing her face right in front of Faith's promised land. Only once faith is naked does Buffy start on her own clothes, and she is quite different to her approach with them, they are pulled off as fast as she can, B knows that the faster she in naked the faster she gets her Faith time, and she lives, or unlives, for her Faith time. Faith enters the bed first after quickly seting the alarm for an hour later, then B crawls on top of the bed before slipping under the covers and being spooned against Faith, the most secure and serene place B has ever known. They quickly fall asleep in the warmth of their love.

**one hour later**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Faith rolls over and quickly shuts off the alarm

B "God that felt good, I completely refreshed, so I guess we're off to see the wizard"

"Huh?"

"Oh my god, you've never seen the Wizard of OZ, have you?" Buffy asks shocked

"B, think for a second here" Faith says softly, with a sad, soft edge to her smile

"FUCK" Buffy exclaims, "I'm so fucking stupid, I'm so sorry Faith I wasn't thinking, please" faith _damn B's really upset, she never swears_

Faith cuts her off "It's ok baby, I know, it happens ok?" Faith walks over and pulls B into her arms hugging her close "It's not so bad"

"Not so bad" Buffy explodes, "god Faith, you where beaten, raped, and abused and I go and freak because you haven't seen a freaking movie, god what the hell is wrong with me"

I grab B's wrists _ok this is going to fucking far nobody fucking talks about B that way, not even B_"Buffy, it was a careless mistake, it happens and I can deal cause, hey I got me the girl of my dreams and this unlifething, it's treating me pretty damn good, but what I can't deal with is you putting down my lover like that, NOBODY talks about you like that when I'm around ya hear me, not even you. So I'm asking, no begging, you to please let it go, for me."

B brightens a bit while calming down concideraly "I'm sorry, it's just that I hate that part of you life so much and to just bring it up like that..." B trails off " I don't like hurting you, even by accident.

"I know B, and I'm not going to lie, thinking about my younger years is no fucking picnic but when you put yourself down like that, that fucking hurts me, that hurts me bad. So lets move on and get a shower, get dressed and get ready to met this Lady Kelly, ok"

"Ok" B says as I release her wrists and we roll out of bed. we take a not so quick shower together and get dressed, it all it took us another forty-five minutes but that is ok, we got no set time to be there and Lady Kelly's magic shop the Fallen Star is open all night.

I go "Lets take the bikes, I want to feel the wind in my hair, a the power between my legs"

B smirks as she goes "Sure baby, that sounds like a plan"

I laugh out loud, "You and your plans B, now come on lets go" and I turn and head to the garage. We quickly exit out the back and head off into the night. The bikes have a built in magic GPS system that telepathically tells us where to turn so the trip there is a sinch. twenty minutes later and we are parking and heading into the shop. As we enter I notice that they are playing Heavens A Lie by LACUNA COIL, but I can't see any speakers.

A black cat walks up and starts rubbing my leg and I hear "Drake be good" and turn to see this gorgeous red head walking over, "Ah you must be the mystery dragon seekers, welcome to my shop, and please ignore Drake, he is a very curious kitty, but I must say I am surprised to see him taking to you, he doesn't like most vampires."

B smiles and says "He is such a beautiful creature"_ I got to admit he is pretty cool looking _"we don't mind do we Faith?"

"Nah, it's cool. Besides he's got good taste we don't like regular vampires much either. Me and B, we're special"

"Interesting, well to get to the point I have good news, Beau has agreed to met with you, met me here at midnight tomorrow and we will teleport to his headquarters. He finds the thought of two vampiric slayers fascinating, will probably have a ton of questions for you, so fair warning, don't worry about the coven a scattering spell has been laid over the city, it will make tracking you by magic extremely difficult, if not impossible."

B smiles "Dang you don't waste time now do you?"

Lady Kelly laughs "I figured that I should put you out of your misery as soon as I could, well if you have any questions feel free to ask, look around and see if there is any thing you would like to purchase, and please try not to scare all my customers away." So saying Lady Kelly turns and sits next to the cash register.

"What you think B, you see any thing you like?" I ask with a smirk to cover my discomfort with the thought of _shopping _ick

"Lets look around" B says with a smile "Don't worry we won't be too long"

Fifteen minutes later, Swamped by LACUNA COIL is just begining to play when B turns to me with this huge ass smile on her face, which means she has found something she thinks we just have to have. It's, or I should they are a pair of tri-gold necklaces with small platinum stakes in front. We walk over to Lady Kell and pay before heading out into the night, one last day to go before we find out if we get a chance to settle down.

**AN: Lady Kelly is played by Sarah Blake, sorry guys this is mostly set up and filler**


	7. the return of an old friend

**AN: OK sorry about taking so long, i hit a bit of writers block, i knew what i wanted to say i just couldn't say it right. also life has been a lot busier these last couple of weeks. i hope the size, my largest to date, helps with the anger on how late this chapter is. This chapter is dedicated to AR -Erithius-, Bound Dragon, apprentice. of. arte , Golden Griffin, Skylirjames, stuffoholic, and of course the lady whos work inspired this flic Electra.**

**oh and to be safe, this is a MATURE CHAPTER, you have been warned  
**

The next day crawled bye, i mean it fucking crawled fucking backward in six inches of molasses. That fact that we woke up at four did not help matters _at all. _By six I'm bouncing off the walls, driving both me and B crazy. So I decide to make it up to her, I act like I am sneaking up behind B, our connection makes it rather pointless to try for real, and slip my arms around her, my left hand massaging her right tit and my right roughly grasping B's pussy as I whisper into her hear huskily "Does pet want to play?"

B leans back into me and gasps out with a smirk "It doesn't matter what pet wants, only what my mistress desires."

I stop and whisper "It's play time, puppy" B sides down and on to all fours and gives a cheekily bark. I smile pat her on the head "Good puppy follow mistress" I then lead B back into the bedroom and go "Now lets have a show"

"I hear and obey" B purrs as she stands up and raps her arms around herself. She slowly starts to peel her shirt off, revealing centimeter after centimeter of her soft flesh for Faith's enjoyment. She casually tosses her shirt to the ground as she slowly dances to silent music. next she unclasps her bra swinging it wildly over her head with one with the other hides her small but firm breasts. Finally she whip her bra around for the last time before launching it at Faith with a smile. B then turns her attention to her pants revealing her fully erect nipples. Ever so slowly she picks at her zipper, bringing it down an inch then up a bit, then back down. Finally she undoes her button and yanks down her pants and panties at once, quickly stepping out "Do you like what you see mistress?" B purrs

"Nope" B's face falls and she starts to tear up, "I LOVE what I see, puppy." B quickly smiles and drops to all fours." Stay puppy" I tell her as she starts towards me. I then stand up and quickly slip out of my leathers and my shirt before siting back down and patting my legs, "OK, come here puppy, come to me baby." I say with a loving smile.

Buffy wags her ass as she crawls on over, before climbing up me and burying her face in my crotch. she wastes no time before burying her tongue as deep as she can in my pussy, knowing her role well. I grab on to her hair with both hands before roughly pulling her up in to a passionate kiss, enjoying the taste of my own pussy on her lips. I break the kiss and turn and throw her to the bed, she rolls off and barks. I then walk over to the dresser and open the bottom drawer and pull out a 10 inch strap-on and two sets of furry cuffs. I quickly slip into the strap on and return to the foot of the bed, patting i go "up pup"

B hops on the bed and lays on her back with a pout, "Puppy no get to service mistress?" she whines.

"Not tonight baby, tonight is all about the naughty pup" I say with just the hint of a smirk, "Put that ass in the air so I can see it"

B quickly rolls over and thrusts her ass into the air, griping the sheets tightly as she knows what is coming next.

"now be a good pet and count I say as I begin spanking her"

"ah one... owe two... epp! three..."

I keep up a steady pace pounding on my lovers flesh, holding back a little but making sure to redden her ass properly, I want her nice and wet before I fuck her.

uh... forty-one...

B's ass is completely red now and their are tears streaming down her face, damn that used to scare me so. Now, I know better then to try and comfort her, the scary part is the more we do this the deeper I fall into this. I used to look forward to the day when she got over this and thought she had been punished enough for letting me down, but now, now I think I'll miss the rush of power I get at having the only one who could ever be my equal be my willing sex slave. The raw lust I feel knowing I can spank her, beat her, even whip her pussy, and not only will she not resist, she'll fucking thank me for it, it has been enough to send me over the edge many times. Back to the present I stop at fifty, as I want her fully aware when I take her. I hand her the cuffs and tell her to cuff herself to the bed, we have an adamantine headboard for just these occasions.

Once she does she looks over at me and croaks out. "Mistress's lowly slave asks her goddess to ensure that her toy is properly bound."

_God _I love her slave talk. I quickly check the cuffs making sure she can't escape,(oh and no regular cuffs wouldn't stand a chance, these are magically reinforced mithral, the demon who sold it, well traded his life for it, to us says it would hold even a young, lesser dragon). Then I give her tits a good ten wackes, five on each, cause their is a price for my help, as B taught me. I decide to check her wetness sending in my middle finger all the way to the hilt, with out warning of course. B arcs her back properly and my finger is soaked, I pull it out and put it in her mouth "Suck it clean pet" I demanded roughly, my voice even raspier then normal

B quickly gets to work sucking and licking my finger completely clean in no time. She protests softly as I pull my finger out. I debate giving her pussy a good smack for daring to protest my actions but I decide to let it slide, as I am more interesting in sliding into her pussy then punishment. I climb on top of her and turn around, so that my "cock" is in her face and I'm facing her soaking pussy. "Suck my cock you whore" I command and B wastes no time getting to work. She is licking the outside first then she starts bobbing up and down on it, slowly but surely taking inch after inch down her throat. before long she is deep throating the entire ten inches. I love the look of B's face stuffed with my cock, the is something so demeaning about the way her cheeks puff out and tears run down her face. Once I am sure of her total commitment, and once I have had enough of the show, I begin lapping away at B's tasty pussy. Now B is my no means my first pussy, I have never had much of a preference on the sex of my bed partner before, so i tossed nearly as many girls out as guys. So no B isn't the first pussy I have ate out, merely the best pussy I have had. she is so juicy and tasty I can, and I have spent hours just munching her rug, but today I have other needs to satisfy, so deciding that she is wet enough I pull up and pull my "cock" out of her mouth with a "pop". "Feel free to scream pet" I tell her, wanting to hear her this time, then with out warning I bury the first five inches into her cunt as hard and as fast as I can. B lets out the wail of a banshee, I mean this near wordless scream is just ripped out of her, fuck what a rush. she start crying and I start to think I might have been a little to sudden and I start to slow down and be gentler, but low and behold she starts begging me.

"Please mistress your toy wants to be used for your pleasure, hurt your whore she can take it. make her take it, I am yours to use as you will"

Not one to deny her I start pounding away with all I've got till I feel her start to bleed, I keep it up going faster and faster until I take her right to the very tip of the edge of her pleasure, then I stop dead still and slowly pull out with her whimpering the whole time. She thinks I'm done, and I got to admit when we first started I would do just that, trying to break her insistence on what I thought was a foolish game. Now, well _now_, I am thinking about her poor abused ass and how I could have even more fun with that. So I bring the dildo up to B's face and demand "Clean this off you bitch" I have barely finished before she _inhales _my cock. She never breaks eye contact as she bobs up and down again working on taking my cock down her throat. it takes her another minute but she is soon deep throating like a fucking porn star, she is doing her damnedest to ensure that it is nice and wet, cause she knows where I'm shoving this next. "That's enough pup, now you better relax that ass or this is going to hurt like hell" the scary thing is their are times where she asks me to butt fuck her, then clamps down that ass like Fort Knox. I line my cock up to the entrance of her rose bud, rear back and thrust the first three inches in at once. She lets out this soundless scream of pleasure as this is enough to send her crashing over the edge and into her first orgasm. I take my time and slowly stretch out her rear passage, which is mean but I love to make B beg and whimper. "Please mistress, your lowly slave begs for more.", "Goddess, your whore pleadsfor you to go harder", "Faith, mercy please". I finally take pity on my little lover and start slamming away, showing no mercy to her black and beaten ass. before long I have sent her over the edge screaming my name again, and again, and again. After her fourth orgasm I start to feel my own start to break though, and find that I can no longer hold back, I cum with my strap on buried to the hilt in my undead girlfriend's ass, as I scream out "BUFFY" loud enough to wake the dead, but with full confidence in the sound proofing spells installed._hell they better fucking work for what we payed_. I can tell B is spent so I slowly pull out and bring the cock that had been buried in her shitter for the last half-an-hour to her face and she starts cleaning it before I even ask. licking and sucking it spotless before I undo the straps and step out of it, I then uncuff her and command her "to put my strap on up and quickly"

She takes it into her mouth and crawls over to the drawer, climbing up it to avoid standing without permission, placing it into the top self. She then shakes her ass before pushing off and crawling back into bed. I give her ass a couple of good solid smacks then tell her to go to sleep. she spoons into me and before long I am off in dreamland.

I awake to find that I am completely covering B, and that the little heat seeker has burrowed under me while we slept. I slowly, with great care start to move off of her to take a look at the clock, but as soon as my weight shifts B moans and digs under me. I check the clock, it says 11:05, well so much for not waking B up. We defiantly need to start getting ready, their is no way we can be late for this. I shake B awake ignoring her protesting nosies and whisper in her ear "Come on lover, it is time to get up"

B makes a soft inquisitive sound, but otherwise stays as she is.

"Come on B, ya need to get up." I repeat

"Don't wanna"

"Sorry baby but we need to get ready, if you hurry we can take a quick shower.

_"We?" _B says excited

"Well I could use some help, ya know to make sure I get all those hard to reach places." Needless to say that shower took a little longer then I had originally planed, but hey, solo showers suck. Anyway, me and B dried off and when back into the bedroom to decide what to put on. I mean what do you where when meeting a dragon, for fucks sake. hell is there even a fucking dress code for meeting a dragon or is it rare enough to be up in the air? I decide on my leathers, black leather pants, black leather jacket, and my black combat boots. I go with a solid black T-shirt under the jacket and I'm done, this is somewhat dressed up and I can still fight in it, a win all the way around. B picks out this little red dress, with the skirt ending about mid thigh, well B finally picks out this little red dress, she started out in this white dress that looked like she was the bride at a wedding, then a green orental pattern shirt and cargo pants, five out fits later their was that ugly pastel pink dress, gag me with a spoon that thing was just evil. but the red dress is hot, so I just everything worked out. We decide to be lightly armed, this is a peaceful, that the theory anyway, meeting. And besides nothing we got is going to do more then piss off a dragon. it is 11:46 to we head out so the garage.

We grab our bikes and head off _finally. _It has stopped raining so we left our helmets back in the car, I know its not safe and you are fucking supposed to wear a helmet, I know I just don't care. I love the wind flowing through my hair, it makes me feel so alive and free, besides it's not like a crash could kill me anymore. Anyway me and B are weaving back and forth, popping wheelies and generally goofing off. We pass a couple of cars along the way, including a group of vamps, two in a Dodge Viper, with two more in a Cadillac XLR-V with its top down, with five more in a Escalade, looks like the GMT 900 model. Now what vamps are doing in nice cars, that is fucking beyond me. Part of me wants to drive right up and throw my stakes into them, but as B would say that is my "RAMMING SPEED!" side, as much as it pisses me off I signal to B that we should probably break off, cause I only have four stakes and B typically brings three which means we would be down to two stakes each and we are going into a unknown situation with a fucking **_dragon_**for fucks sake, if things go south I want to have ammo for that instead. Ya I know it probably is pointless but B seems to agree so we break off. Nothing else interesting happens on our way to the shop and before long we are parked in front of Lady Kelly's shop getting ready to enter. "Here we go" I say to B "any last minute plans or thoughts I need to know about?"

"Come on there is no wait in standing out here, stalling, lets get this over with." B says apparently just as nervous and anxious as I am. We open the door and that fucking buzzer goes off, I hate those things they aways sound fucking annoying and besides what is the fucking point, its not like the invisible man is going to enter the store here, well maybe in this store, so you are going to see them, and stuff. Sorry those things piss me off even on a good day, and this is not a good day, not for my fucking nerves anyway. So, as soon as the damn thing stops buzzing, I see Lady Kelly coming from out the back of the shop. She is wearing this incredibly dark midnight blue dress with diamonds studded in apparently random spacing. it is designed to look like the night sky and man is it impressive, I mean Lady Kelly is good looking normally but in that dress and with those wicked teardrop Sapphire earrings she's wearing she is absolutely edible. "You didn't tell us to dress up." I say with a smirk

"Apparently I didn't need to, but that's ok, my lord is a deeply informal creature, I "dress up" as you called it for my own benefit, not due to any requirement."

"Oh, well then, boy troubles or girl troubles" I ask

"What ever do you mean?"

I smirk and ask "I mean is it a he or a she, who your trying to get to notice you?"

Lady Kelly quickly tries to deny it "there is no one... I am not trying...how did you know?"

"While I'm not the shopping guru that B is, but even I can tell that that is one fucking expensive dress, next I recognize the perfume its Shalimar, that stuff is over 1200 bucks a pop, so no body uses that for everyday stuff. the fact that you wore Night Magic in the store, that is a major clue, second is that dress, hell girl their are _diamonds _in that dress, not exactly cheap, nor every day ware. for what it's worth good luck, they must be a incredible person."

"Thank you, thank you very much, and it is a she." she shakes herself visably "we should get going"

So we grab hand s and teleport out into this long hall way, painted in dark colours so it feels cramped even though there is plenty of space.

"This is where I leave you, you want the door at the end of the hall" Lady Kelly says

"Go get 'em tiger" B says

Lady Kelly smiles softly as she turns and walks away swiftly, throwing her head back and puting extra bounce in her step.

we turn and quickly walk down the hall and push the door. "Welcome to the halls of the great wyrm Beau Raspberry" some flunky announced. Damn this dude is paranoid, there are at least 40 armed guards 20 of them forming an honor guard type in two rows of ten each with the other twenty in catwalks up above, the honor guard are packing swords for the most part with two at the end carrying viking style axes instead. but the dudes on the cat walks aren't playing around, two M-60s, four Barret sniper rifles with the rest packing SAWs. and I wouldn't be surprised if they are packing incendiary rounds to boot, and what is up with the music? Hard Fi's Hard to Beat is pumping out of the speakers..._Ok, where the fuck are the speakers? _Still looking for some kind of speakers I'm looking at the far end of the room when I see two men standing next to a red gold and mahogany throne. The dude on the left smells familiar so some reason. All the sudden he straights up and turns around eyes wide. Next thing I know every gun in the place is locked on my ass. the dude, must be a leader of some type breathes in and tries to talk, then breathes in again and shouts

"HOLD FIRE AND STAND DOWN, FUCKING STAND DOWN NOW!!!"

he then shimmers and ripples and I hear a voice I _KNEW _I'd never hear again. The last time I heard this voice the dude was bleeding out in my arms, having taking a bulet that had my name on it.

"Hello Sass"

**AN: evil I know, and particularly after a wait but I can't help myself this last was one of the few things planed from the very beginning. how did you guys like the sex sence? it is my first ever so i am really curious as to what you guys think. oh and the perfums are real**


	8. Lady Kelly's Big Date

**AN: I am taking a page from soulless and am filling in some gaps (like the another set of bad guys) before returning to the cliffhanger. that and I am just fucking evil like that. oh and this story is at least 6 years post chosen. thanks to bound dragon as always, and AR -Erithius, oh and blackie, welcome back. **

.....

**Lady Kelly's POV**

As I walk down the hall I can't help but argue with myself.

_Pull yourself together, she is just another visitor, she won't be here long enough to notice you. and besides even if she did she is from that damn council and the master will likely reject them out of hand, the old council caused a lot of problems for his kin. But what if he didn't, then we'd need an ambassador wouldn't we? but it wouldn't be her she is to important, she is on the new council herself, it would just be some flunky._ I grow more depressed as the doors pass, I am so lost in my thoughts that I walk right past my exit and am three doors down the hall before I realize it. I stop sigh and back track to the door I need. I then go up the stairs and hang a left and go through the second door on by right. There she is, god is she ever beautiful. with her long brown cascades down her back like a river of bronze, while her deep soulful brown eyes draw my breathe away into their sea of chocolate. her shy smile lights up the room. "Welcome back" I say, like some moron, _good god can't you come up with something better then that for god's sake_.

Her warm response brings me out of my self attack, "Thank you, you have a truly magnificent place here, it is much nicer then what I am used to"

"Surly you lodgings with council are just as impressive"

"Sadly no, we went with function over form, where as you have seemed to achieve both, I plan on making a few suggestions about any new construcion based on what I have seen here."

"I'll pass that on to my lord, he designed this place himself and is really quite proud of it." privately I am quite pleased as well, this has become my home over these last eight years, and to hear it praised really makes my day. "Well anyway back to what brought you here, my lord is still debating whether or not an alliance would be worth while, however if I may make my own prediction...?" I pause waiting for her reaction.

"Please do, I would love to have your insights as to the outcome of the official reason for my visit"

I take note of her strange wording and reply "I am sorry but to be quite frank I highly doubt that he will except your offer, his people have long memories and were betrayed by the old council on several occasions, he also is untrusting of the monolithic nature of your organisation. He feels that you would be unwilling or even unable to deal with the problems of having an ally whose members come from such diverse backgrounds. another point against you is the fact that he feels you are to battle ready, to willing to fight when other alternatives have yet to be considered, while this organization is built on treaties and the process of turning opponents into allies. While I have no doubt that he will be willing to work with you on a case by case basis, he is unwilling to commit his people to a leadership he is uncertain of."

She sits there and calmly absorbs all I have to tell her, and if any thing she seems almost... glad, just as I am about to commit on her strange reaction she takes a deep breathe and asks "Are there any cases in particular that he feels we are jumping the gun in, just so I can take examples back to the council so they can compare, or possibly change their viewpoints."

"The ones he sites most commonly are your attacks on the Miklor demons and what he considers your obsession with the vampiric slayers" their is no doubt this time about how she is feeling as Lady Kelly's guest's eyes sparkle while she breaks out into a huge grin. "I would think this would be unwelcome news, yet you are smiling, care to let me in on the secret Dawn?"

"It is simple really, I can use this to help pressure the rest of the council to stop chasing after my sister and Faith." Dawn says

"Your sister?" Lady Kelly asks confused.

"She is one of the two slayer vamps, the others are so concerned about the fact that she knows us so well, that they are blinded to the fact that they aren't _regular _vamps with all this knowledge, the slayer in them at least survives and might even let them retain their souls for all we know. I am not willing to just give up on them with out a fight" Dawn says with growing conviction "I will give my every thing to see my sister safe"

I am deeply confused, on one hand I have the opportunity to score some major points by telling Dawn her sister is here, on the other hand her sister could have been declared a threat and killed, also my master is unlikely to welcome any interruption. _Fuck it. _Life is short...wait FAITH? "you wouldn't happen to know Faith's last name would you?" I ask, trying to keep the curiosity

"ya its Lehane, why"

It doesn't register at first, it literally hits me **LEHANE, FAITH LEHANE**, the girl we have been looking for, the masters number one obsession, oh this is to sweet. "cause I just escorted two vampiric slayers into a meeting with the master, and if Faith is the right Lehane then he won't care if I sneak you in.

Dawn sits there stunned for a good thirty seconds before her eyes light up like the fourth of July, and she squeals like a little girl. "thank you, thank you thank you" dawn squeals hugging me close, _god_ does that ever feel good. All to soon she has released me and says "Where are they?"

"Follow me" I get up and lead her out the door

**meanwhile**

two demons, one a red giant, the other a small purple winged imp, and a vampire that looks like a cross between the Master and Kakistos are standing on top of a dark and desolate castle. "Things are going as planned, the council is to busy focusing on the slayers, Angel's Wolfram & Hart is under siege, and Beau's followers are scattered and falling to internal squabbling. We shall bring forth Asmath, Damned Lord of the 13th hell, none shall stand in our way.


	9. the Dragon awakes

**AN:"Tig" died one year before Faith met Buffy, I think my math is right but if it is wrong give me a heads up, one year, seasons 3-7, then five years. also thanks to Kadin25 and Bound Dragon for reviewing, and Blood Red Diamond+ Kadin25 for adding me as an alert this really makes my day**

**Faith's POV**

Hello Sass, Hello Sass that is what he has to say, after 12 years of knowing he was dead, he fucking bled out in my arms for fuck sake and he goes hello Sass?!?! their are tears streaming down my face, in any other circumstance I'd be doing something or saying something to protect my rep as a bad ass, but not here, not now, this is to important to put up a front, my brother has come back to me, Tig is alive, fucking A he is _alive_.

"**EVERYBODY OUT**!" Tig shouts, then continues in a more moderate sound level "This is personal, between me and our visitors, I do not want to be disturbed, so if you come back it had better be important or it's going to be your _ass_" he pauses then looks at me with a soft smile, "come on Sass lets see what you got, don't tell me you've gone soft." daring me to attack, just as we used to do whenever I needed to think, giving me something to do while I process this all.

I get a watery smile and choke out "N-n-never, you freak" and take up a fighting stance "B, **DO NOT **interfere no matter what, ok this is personal, just between me and Tig."

"Ok" B says obviously upset

"B, huh, I'm David, don't worry I'll return your girl in one piece. I promise, but afterwards you and me are going to have a little talk" Tig says not taking his eyes off me but for a split second

I try and take advantage of his apparent distraction and attack, leading in with a right jab and a left kick, only to see him pull back out of range, before darting back in with a backhand to my face then knee to my gut, knocking the wind out of me, and a chop to the back of my head flipping me over his knee. He then retreats waiting for me to get back up, I kick up quickly letting my rage fuel my attacks as I rush in with kick after kick and punch after punch, while this manages to put Tig on the defensive I have yet to land a hit. FUCK so much for Tig being on the defensive, i just took a nasty right jab in the ribs, and I felt them bend, fuck they might even be broken. Ignoring the pain, I finally land a hit, landing a kick on the side of his left knee at full strenght, but if he even noticed it he didn't show it, using that same leg to kick me in the gut sending be flying a good ten feet. I slowly get up and say just one word "Mercy" B races over to me and I lean on her resting as much of my weight on her as I can, and off my aching legs

He shakes his head and goes "You always did have a hard head Sass, I never expected you to last five minutes not with the way things are now, but ten, now _that_ is impressive"

"So what you just wanted to beat her down" B snarls

I respond before Tig can "No B, Tig taught me how to fight, the only reason I'm alive is Tig, he is doing what we have always done, to help me process and think with out it over whelming me, he was thinking of me B, not trying to hurt me."

"You better Sass?" Tig asks holding out a small canteen, "if not take a swig of this and you'll be right back to fighting shape and we can go again, I'd rather not though"

I take a deep drink and feel my wounds fade, going from maybe 30% to over 100% in seconds, "Fuck that is good stuff" I say "But I'm better now"

David smiles then looks over to B "Now for that talk, my name is David Michael Redican, I was born in Baton Rouge, but moved to Boston when I was two, unlike Faith my family wasn't abusive, that would require to much effort. as far as I'm concerned Faith is the only human family I have and so I'm a little over protective, I have been obsessed with finding her for the last eight years since I returned from hell. I am no longer human. I am what is known as a High Born Dragon, specifically my species translates roughly as Apocalypse Dragon, with overtones of rage and madness. I lead the Earth chapter of one of my dragon brothers forces, and _ANYTHING_ you guys need I will be happy to provide"

I smile "A blank check? You sure about that?"

"It is the least I can do for leting you down like I did" B looks ready to lash out so I quickly reminded him

"Tig you saved my life" B gasps, that was not what she was expecting

"I died on you lass, hell I died in your arms on your motherfucking god damned birthday. Left you alone in that hell house, there can be no forgiveness for that." Tig says softly but with a voice ravaged by an fury that has been diped in to liquid helium, and his eyes are a pure ice blue, so cold and so very sharp.

"You did your best, and you never left my memories, did you your death screw me up? ya, but how many times did you pull me back from the brink, you were,_ are_, my family, just like B is my girl." I respond trying to break through to him just how important he is to me.

Just then a door opens, and we all turn see who dares interupt us.

**AN: the next chapter should be up no later then thursday**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ok, got another chapter up, thanks to AR -Erithius- for the reviews and for fav authoring me, it is a real honor and I will try to be worthy of it, also thanks to chase for the review oh and in case it is not clear, Tig is Faith's name for David, who used the fake name Beau Rassberry**

**NO ONEs POV**

"DAWN" B gasps out as Dawn and Lady Kelly enter though this big black door.

"My apologies for disturbing you master, however I doubted that you would be kind to me if I prevented Dawn from seeing her sister, as you have always stressed the importance of family."

Tig sits there shocked for a second before laughing and saying "only you Kelllly, only you would remember that amid all this"

He then sends telepathically "_and of course this has nothing to do with the fact that you are jonesing for Dawn's affections."_

Lady Kelly smiles and projects "_ok a who said that I liked Dawn. b from what she told me about the two of them she'd be your sister-in-law did you prefer that I let her suffer?"_to the top of her mind knowing that David would be able to read it easily despite her defences.

_"No one said a thing I could feel it when you first met her, and it has only grown stronger. fair warning she is not human."_

"D_o you think so little of me that you think that matters"_

_"No lass, in fact I am quite impressed with you, but I thought you should know what you are getting into"_

_"Thank you, I am touched by your concern but I can handle myself"_

_"As you wish"_

As David and Lady Kelly are talking Buffy and Dawn are getting reacquainted

"God Dawny, it is so good to see you, how have you been, how is every one?" Buffy babbles as she cries completely overwhelmed my her emotions, Faith as a brother type person and Dawn is here, actually here and is happy to see her.

Dawn chokes up, then rears back and tackles Buffy with a huge bear hug "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. It's really you, god I have missed you so much, I soooo sorry but the others they over ruled me and are hunting you and they won't listen to me at all about how you guys aren't a threat at all." she babbles "Every one is good, oh and Willow just brought Tara back, but it is ok Tara asked to be brought back cause she missed Willow so much and they share control of the magic department, Xander is making his way through the new slayers, he is in charge of all the staff type people, they haven't found Anya I heaven yet so I don't know about her. Giles is over all head of the council, but mainly deals with upper level decisions and research. I'm the head of relations, and do a lot of firefighting when arguments break out. angel and his crew have joined us, Illyria is a demon that possessed Fred, she is head of research. Wesley is the head of the Watchers, he has really changed, Gunn is head of the Legal department, both the council's and Wolfram & Hart's L.A. branch. Cordelia is on the council as well, don't know what her job is really, she's also a lot different from what I remember, she is the only person I know to be more human after becoming part demon Angel is running the L.A. branch of Wolfram & Hart, they are our major allies, Spike is with them as well."

"Whoa Dusk breathe" Faith says with a smile "you were channelling Red for a bit there, I mean you went on for another three words and you'd turn bluer then a smurf"

"FAITH" Dawn screeches before pulling her into a unrepentant hug full of the warmth that had once been so rare in Faith's life.

"Damn it's good to see you Dusk, you have a boyfriend I need to terrorize?"

"Nope, besides who says it has to be a boy?"

"Damn I'd say it was something in the water but it's Sunnyhell's been gone for a while now. How long are you going to be here?"

"Open ended, I am in negotiations with Beau on a treaty joining his group with the new council, all the signs"

David interrupts "By that she means Kelly" Lady Kelly blushes and starts to protest

Dawn shoots him a look "Maybe, but as I was saying the signs state that the odds of it happening are less then stellar"

Faith turns and arches her eyebrow at Tig, "Lets see I'm thinking, _no way in hell _while they are hunting the two of you, and the odds aren't great even after that, I don't have enough faith in their self control to risk merging a largely _paranormal_ army with a group of human fanatics and slayers. But you personally, your are welcome anytime, and I will deal with case by case stuff, which I'll admit I am much more open to, as they come up."

"Thank you, and since you confirmed what I believed then I have an excuse in that I am trying to change your mind on how closed minded we are, and by that, I mean catching up with my sister and Faith."

Lady Kelly frowns saddened that she is not apart of Dawn's plans

Faith notices and says, "Lady Kelly should be their to, you know for appearances at least"

Dawn blushes and goes "of course! cause willow could like check into or Tara could wonder whether I was actually doing my job cause they kind of know I disagree and she is sort of with me on the fact that you guys aren't evil soulless monsters

"Dawnie, we are soulless, just not monsters"

"but then, you don't kill people,wh-why" Dawn says suddenly worried

"Simple Dusk the Slayer is still a part of us, it says save the stupid couple walking through the deserted park for a short cut, instead of the nice lit path. We don't need to feed on people so we don't, which honestly has more to do with avoiding trouble then morality, sorry little D."

"It's ok, you can't change who you are, and Tara she could do the resouling spell."

Buffy interrupts "ummm, no Dawnie, I really would rather not, I have done things the soul really wouldn't like, and I'd need to be re-souled all the time, me and Faith are, ummm well we... Faith help"

"We fuck like rabbits"

"_FAITH!!!_"

"What? It's the truth," she turns and looks Dawn in the eye "but we also love each other, more then anything little D, so your spell would be little short of torture"

Dawn begining to reconize the seriousness of her mistake is deeply regreting bringing it up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I just wanted them to except you guys, I want you in my life"

Faith noticing that their as been soft music through out their talk asks "Hey Tig what's with the music"

David responds "It is their to help keep me calm, my people have problems with anger management and too much power, wrecking this place because the computer beat me at chess is just kind of counter-productive, lass, yep just a _wee_ bit counter-productive."

Faith laughs out, "I can see where that could be a problem, damn man I knew you had a temper but is it really _that_ bad"

David smiles sadly, "It's worse Sass, my kind have a serious flaw in the design, we have more power then we really are set up to handle, it is mentally corrosive, for all our power we are doomed to madness, but that will take place in the distant future, it is doubtful even the two of you will still be around by then, well as long as I'm careful, and thus the music, my elder kin have found that it sooths the beast with-in."

**Faith's POV**

I can't imagine what Tig must be going through, knowing that no matter what you do that you will go mad, and that is just what he is willing to share, knowing him he held something back, he ever gave bad news up all at once I always had to pull it out of him. damn seeing him and Dusk again is really something else, and brat is definitely all woman sized now, I mean dang she's gone from a little cutie to a raging hottie. and she's into girls now, that has possibilities, but first I'll need to sound B out, I mean we've brought in others to play with before, but this, this would be a whole new level of hotness, I mean a Summers sandwich, _sweet. _I wonder if Dawn is a submissive "Hey Tig question, do you mind if we shack up here for a while?"

Tig "Sass, don't be any dumber then then you have to be, of course your staying here."

and with that out of the way we get to the process of bringing our little family and Lady Kelly up to speed on our adventures.

**AN: sorry about this one being so short but as always I will be editing and expanding chapters to improve the story. the music for Tig in this chapter is Devil Inside, by Utada, Gabriella Cilmi - Save the lies, Kaci Battaglia - Crazy Possessive, and Love/Hate/Passion/Energy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:hey guys this is a bit of a filler chapter, but it lays the ground work and lets you know the general set up. thanks to AR -Erithius- ****and Bound Dragon for the reviews**  


**Faith's POV**

It has been two days since Tig and Dawn came back into my life and honestly I am still emotionally drained. My _family_ is here with me. B has been a bit strange, she has something she wants to tell me but she's not sure how I will take it, again. I won't rush her thou, no matter how much I want to, cause when she gets like this the things she comes up with are sweet, and _insane, _the first time she did this was when she bought up her "penance" as being my sexy sex slave, and they have defiantly kept me on my toes, whether its been a request to be harder on her, that I was being to considerate of a "lowly slave girl's feeling", the introduction of toys, _her_bringing me girls to fuck then telling me to hunt for them as well, they have all been mind blowing coming from little miss tight ass. Granted not all of them have been sexual, she was the one to sugest the bikes after all, but still when my girl gets all secretive I know there is something wicked in the cards.

Our digs are sweet, a huge California king bed with silk sheets and 7ft bed posts, midnight blue carpet, the west wall has a magically painted sunset, it is really incredible, while the other walls are painted black, the ceiling is another magical projection this one that replays the night sky, we can pick any night, and any location. We got a phone, plus we each got cellphones now, radio, six cd rack, preset up to ten channels, plasma TV 103", PS3 with a ton of games. there is a switch beside the "bathroom door" switch up and we get a walk in closet the size of a small house, middle and we get a bathroom with a hot tub easily big enough for eight and god is it ever nice after a spar, the water beating on our backs, the heat seeping though out our bodies, relaxing our muscles, wicked stuff, a regular bathing tub that fits the two of us perfectly, a super fancy shower, that sprays water from three sides and can even spray to music, it also has these mood lights in it that can be programed as well. Damn it was funny watching B try, I think she hit every combo _BUT _the one she wanted. It took me 30 seconds to get what I wanted, damn was she ever pissed. oh and switch down we get our play room, it packs every thing we had in the hummer and then some, the rifle range is at least twice as long, it packs a dedicated pistol range. we no longer have to worry about ammo, so we're on the ranges at least an hour a day, it packs this desktop from hell computer, faster then hell, 48 zettabytes of storage, voice controlled, this thing is just wicked.

Tig says he will be ready to enchant us later today, oh and we aren't just getting the prevent scrying set either, nope tougher skin, fusing our ribs together as well as expanding them, and improved senses. We will also be harder to burn and be able to tolerate sunlight for hours. Later we will get faster reflexes and improved strenght. Given enough time we will be able to spend the entire day in sunlight, but it will probably never be completely comfortable. he thinks with the basic, fuck _basic_, package it will take about a month to complete, a bit every other day so our bodies and minds have time to get used to the changes. If we like what we get he can start work on more when ever we want. This is going to be fucking wicked, not only can we stop running, we can call on backup now, and we are going to be even better designed for the hunt. we got put with one of their top squad, the Dark Angels, consisting of a shadow elf named Midnight Moonbow, 6ft tall, long black hair, light ice blue eyes and a body that could have been shaped out of Obsidian it is so smooth and dark, she is the archer and driver. next we have a dwarf named Flint FeverIron, just over 4ft, tanned and barrel chested weighting at least 230lbs solid muscle, his red hair and thick beard give him the look of a leprechaun but his eyes have the darkness of one who has seen things that where better left unseen, he provideds the muscle of the group. the group's scout is a kobald, at 3ft this walking lizard is able to crawl thourgh or climb over just about anything, his dark, dull brown scales and metal grey eyes, are a sharp contrast to his excitable, almost frantic personality, and while he doesn't look like much, he has the bite force of an aligator, his claws are venomous and he is the demolishions expert, and boy does he ever love his job, the Air Force has a saying "There are few problems can't be solved with the proper amount of high explosives", this guy lives that. And while he looks a little silly carrying a pack which is larger and heavier then his is, there is nothing amusing about the results. finally the leader is 5ft 10 inches white male from the streets of New Orleans, he and his gang where absorbed into Tig's operation, while the rest of the gang has decided on more passive rolls to help, Micheal McBride has risen through the ranks like a rocket, not only is he the leader of the group but he is also the sniper of the group as well. Me and B are going to give them more muscle and improved tracking so they won't have to rely on hit and run tactics and ambushes as much, also there are a lot of guys with antiprojectile spells on them so bullets don't work at best, some fucking throw them back, and a handful of assholes can control their flight. We have our second patrol with them tonight after our date with Tig's magic. Damn thats the phone, I walk over and pick it up "Hello"

"Hey Sass, it's time Lady Kelly will guide you on down"

"Kay, cya in a bit" I say as I hang up turning I shout into our play room, "Hey B it's time"

"Kay" B says clearly excited, she is all planning what we could do once we get all supered up. Me, I'm thinking that Tig is worried, and Tig don't worry unless there is a problem.

**AN: to give you a clue as to the stortage space ****Mark Liberman ****calculated the storage requirements for all human speech ever spoken at 42 zettabytes, if digitized as 16 kHz 16-bit audio.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: thanks to GGONZ for puting this little tale in thier story alerts, thanks to bound dragon** **and AR -Erithius for reviewing. this chapter goes out to wyndgyrl for her awe inspiring stories**

**Faith's PoV**

Me and B are laying face down on what look to be regular stone slabs, but they must have been enchanted cause they are softer then most beds and warm, it is really kind of soothing, the music, **Disturbed's _Inside The Fire_**, is not however. Tig has cast a spell so we won't feel the huge ass needles he needs to put into our backs, he is doing us both personally, when I suggested he could have someone else do it, that he seemed to be busy and shouldn't worry about us damn did he ever get fucking _pissed, _he goes "Sass, I took a bullet for you, I think I can take a little time for you. and lass don't you **_ever _**suggest that you aren't worth the hassle again." His eyes where this deep black, with black flames dancing in them. I think that is the only time I have ever been scared of Tig, he is rough around the edges, but I know he loves me unconditionally, I'm the family he always wanted, the family that our families never where.

Tig's voice brings me out of my musing "You ready Sass?"

"Yep, lets get this over with" and with that I feel the first needle slide in, it doesn't hurt or even feel pressure really I just know it is there. He places the next several in a line up my spine and finally my neck. then he sticks them in my shoulders and finally in seemingly random spots in my back. He then sets some thing on top of the needles, then sets it alight, needless to say if it had been anyone else doing this I'd be highly freaked out, which is probably why I am going first so B can see it is all right. Whatever it is on my back smells of earth and it was at least partly made of cherry. He has been chanting the entire time and while I don't understand a word of it, which means it is not Latin as I have a rough understanding of that, but sounds much older, more feral and much much more powerful. The air is charged, and I truly understand that there have been massive changes in my best childhood friend, my only childhood friend. the needles are removed and inserted hundreds of times in the hour and a half following, more things where burned and ashes rubbed into my skin, made into a paste for me to eat, inhaled, and in a few cases just sprinkled on to me. He inserted two guayacan disks into my back, they are to start the strenghtening of my bones, and to improve joint lubrication. he only had me drink two potions, one was truly nauseating, the other was fucking delicious. By the time B was finished Tig was really drained, but he had a true smile on his face, not the mask he so often wore. I have to let him do this, he has been so good to me, and all he wants is to help... I wonder if he would be willing to help with something else...

Whoa, damn looks like the others will have to go with out us tonight, damn I am fucking wasted "Hey B, I'm heading to bed, you going to join me."

"Of course I'll join you, but I don't think I'll be up for much more then sleeping babe"

"That's all I have in mind, that spell stuff really takes it out of ya, and we weren't even the ones doing the casting, damn think of what Tig must feel like."

"I'd rather not, I'm tired enough as it is"

So we walk over to the elevator, ride down to our floor and shamble down to our room. I place my hand on the panel, the dumb thing scans it and opens the door. We quickly strip down and crawl into bed. I pull B close and whisper in her ear after kissing her cheek "night pet"

"Sleep well mistress" B says before quickly falling asleep, her exhausted body and mind surrendering to the sandman without a fight

I soon follow my pet into to a restless slumber filled with strange dreams, and a sense of forbearing

**David's PoV**

Sass and B have headed off to bed, damn they are lucky. I'm off to another meeting, it turns out Kitty and Cameron are both having trouble with new groups coming in and trying to run them off, Kitty has a new group of weretigers to worry about, while Cameron's werebears are facing off with a werewolf pack of over sixty, more then three times their number. I think I'll send the Blood Angels to help Kitty, hopefully with one quick _SMACK _I can convince these new tigers to look else where for territory. I'll send in Kenny's Wolf pack and the Dark Angels to back up Cameron, that way Sass can get a real world test of her new abilities, while doing something to "repay" me. I can not decide if i should be amused or enraged at that. Amused that she thinks she owes me at all, when it is the farthest thing from the truth, if any thing I owe her for being such an caring person and not pushing me away, how do you repay some one for their absolute trust in you, even no, especiallywhen you dare not trust yourself. Enraged at knowing despite it all, my little Sass still carries the mental scaring from those _people _that she can't, just plain can't, accept aid without _needing_to pay it back, that the thought that aid was given freely and without strings is so very foreignto her mind even now. speaking of, I wonder if Sass has noticed the looks little Dusk has been giving her, Lady Kelly sure has.

But back to business there has been a noticeable up tick in activity in the last few days, somebody has something planed that is for sure, and I highly doubt it is something I'd approve of, part of me wants dearly to shelter Sass and her girl from the coming storm, but as much as I want to I know just how cruel that would be, Sass would see only mistrust of her and B and disappointment in her skills, not the love that makes me want to shield them from the cold, cruel world. So I will send her into the thick of the fight, where I know she will be out numbered, and in a squad that, while one of my best, is still adjusting to her presence. Oh well dwelling on it accomplishes nothing, I better get to that meeting

**AN: guayacan is the hardest wood wiki had listed, it is naturally lubricating as well. **


	13. the heat of the moment

**AN: another MATURE CHAPTER, thanks to bound dragon and AR -Erithius- for reviewing**

**Faith's PoV**

**The Next Day**

I slowly wake up, and wipe the sleep from my eyes careful not to wake B up, not yet anyway. As always the little heat seeker has burrowed under me, even though we are no longer alive, we do absorb the surrounding heat so while we are under the covers I radiate "body" heat, heat B _loves _to share in. I slowly and softly side down B until I am face to face with the promised land, then I strike pulling her roughly towards my gaping maw, ready and willing to devourer my prize. I quickly penetrate B with my tongue twisting and turning, making sure to hit every spot B has with just the right amount of pressure. B is up like a shot and screams my name, now that is a rush let me tell ya. I hope for B's sake that Tig made sure to sound proof our room. I bring my right hand around and start to finger her as I lick her juices right up. B is writhing in pleasure and moaning my name like her life depended on it, as I move in and out of her faster and faster, increasing the pressure with every stroke. Then with out warning I bury my left middle finger straight up her ass, and send her over the edge. She unleashes a flood of delicious cum and I clamp my mouth down and drain every last drop, not letting even and atom of her precious nectar get away from me. once she has come back down from earth, I decide to do our daily ritual a little early and gently bring B's mouth to my neck as I bite down on her carotid artery and drink deep, it is not long before we are both in the throws of ecstasy, the act of draining and being drained sending a riot through out our systems. I always thought that being drained by a vampire must hurt, but in reality it is one of the most pleasurable feelings i have ever experienced, nearly as good as sex on its own. Drinking blood, for a vampire is even better, hell it is an even spilt whether it is better then sex. However both at once is the most incredible experience I have ever had, hell blowing even sex out of the water.

When we have recovered we head over to the bathroom to take a shower.

B enters the shower first, testing the water temperature before calling me in, giving me a choice should we get clean, or should we get _dirty_. hmmm decisions, decisions, aw who am I kidding dirty it is. I walk over and slam B into the wall using my leg to shut the shower door behind me. I waste no time entering her with two fingers making her groan with pleasure, this is no gentle love making, this is me asserting me dominance and putting B in her place. my nails draw blood in B's love channel but her panting doesn't slow as she begs me to take her faster and harder. B is well aware of who this is about and gets increasingly frustrated and desperate as I set a fast changing place going from full out to a complete stop in seconds then to a slow steady tease, I keep this up for a good ten minutes before starting to tease her ass with my thumb, by now she has been driven complete insane with pleasure, tears running down her face mixing with the water from the shower before washing off her face, the bathroom is completely full of steam and I am in complete and total control of my pet. B is no longer even trying to beg having accepted that I am not looking for her to beg for it, but for total surrender before I release her into the throws of passion, and as much as I enjoy making her suffer like this I am losing my cool as well so I cranking it up to full speed, fingering both her pussy and her ass with three fingers each, while nibbling on her right tit, in less then a minute B has gone over the edge screaming my name. I have her clean my fingers off, well what the water didn't get anyway. I then suggest that we get out and towel off.

once we are out of the shower and have dried off, we walk to the Dark Angels meeting room. Michael is the sitting on a dark, almost blood red couch in the center of the room. he looks up and says "Tig says that he wore you two out last night, that magic of his is heady stuff ain't it."

"Hell ya, it will be worth it though, be able to see the sun again, and to better protect B"

"You know I don't need protecting" B says dead serious, her tone indicating that this could quickly turn into a fight, one I don't want

"Ya, you know I will never stop trying to any way, right? I love you and therefore want to protect you, you know my past, so you know I am not going to risk losing you if I can avoid it" I say trying to both reassure her and avoid a fight, while keeping to the reality of the situation.

"It's ok baby, you're not going to lose me. what do you say I get to protect you, and you can protect me, it's only fair" B says with a smile

"Kay" I say but I can't help but think of what would happen if B was hurt defending me. I quickly bury the dark thoughts that follow, and turn my attention back to McBride. "So what did we miss?"

"At the time not much, but I just got news, we are to be ready to move out in three days, we are to help Cameron's, one of our minor allies, werebears against a werewolf pack that came in a week ago, they are causing a lot of chaos."

"Why wait?" I ask

"Give a bit of time for negotiations, and to finish the upgrade on your hummer, I am hoping you will let us use it as the new squad transport."

"Sure no problem, there should be plenty of room, I can't wait" I really can't wait for the new house and yard, a better armory, a true A.I. as opposed to the glorified Garmin we had, two internal missile racks, armor plating and bullet _proof _necroglass and run flat tires, a turbo booster, and the ability to change into just about any car on the market, fuck not just cars but a speed boat that can act as a submarine as well, the portal the leads to the inside is movable, instead of always in the back, a hook up for a PA so we don't have to get out of the car to talk, and all sorts of other goodies.

"Thanks, we normally drive separate but this way we can bring the comforts of home with us."

"What Tig didn't trick out your truck?"

"No, but my wheels are just transport, I have a feeling that Tig ain't sure how long he can get you to stay, so he figures that if your ride is waiting for you, you'll be more comfortable and stay longer."

B answers as I physically can not, as I finally realize just how scared of losing me Tig really is. "This is our home now, with the only family Faith has left, while sure we might travel a bit, this is where we hope to always be able to return to, and while sure we have our roots with the council, that bridge is pretty much toast, what with them trying to kill us and all, I mean I'll always care for them and look out for them, hell if one of them needed me I'd be there in a flash, but they don't and besides that is also true with Tig now as I consider Faith's family to be my own"

"Thanks B" I choke out, then continue "I have always wanted a family that loved my, hell a family that didn't _hate _me. I finally have that with Tig and B and even Dusk, and you think that I'll just walk away? I don't know if I fucking _could_ and you think I want to."

Mr Leprechaun smiles softly, "ain't me you need to be telling lass"

I return the soft smile, "You're right, sorry about that. I'll talk to you later if ya don't mind I need to talk with Tig before I lose my nerve"

"I'll see you later then, he should be in his office on the first floor but I won't swear to it" he replies as me and B head out towards the elevator, well what would be an elevator any where else here it is a transporter, like Star Trek, and it really freaks B out. She says she can feel it taking her apart and putting her back together. Me, I refuse to think about it. As we step out we check one of the computer controlled maps and typing in Headquarters office one-alpha, the official name for Tig's office. I walked quickly towards Tig's office, wanting to break into a run but knowing that I needed time to think of what to say with out it coming off as an attack, well as not completely as an attack, while I need Tig to understand that I am upset, I also don't want to back him into a corner, he reacts to that almost as well as I do, really fucking poorly. well this is it, I'm at the door and the sign says please enter. I take a deep, useless, breathe and enter. Tig looks up from the desk takes one look at my face and instantly knows that I'm not happy

He quickly gets up and asks "What's wrong sass!"

"We need to talk, Tig, I am_ really_ fucking upset with you, you jackass"

"Ok, what the fuck did I do?"

"Did you really upgrade the hummer cause you didn't think I was going to stay. Damn it Tig your my _brother_, I love you dearly, do you have any idea how much that hurts me?"

"Damn it Sass, I didn't mean to hurt you but look at it from my perspective, a person I consider my little sister walks back in my life, but it hasn't been just 13 years for me, it has been over two thousand, time moves differently in different planes... but even here you have spent a long time without me, you don't need me any more and as much as that thrills me, it also scares the crap out of me that you will just leave me behind. So ya I thought that if you knew you could leave if you wanted to, leave in comfort you would stick around longer, and not feel trapped. I know you well enough that if I tried to make it so you would stay, you would panic and run out of here, either one of us does well when backed into a corner and you don't like what you consider charity, but what I am doing isn't charity but family."

"Tig, I know, believe me I know, you are the only one I could accept this from, but I am accepting it. and I have no intentions of leaving, well beyond the occasional vacation, this is my home now, I have finally got what I always wanted, a family that loves me and I am not the scared little girl I once was, I am not going to push this away, cause ya it scares me and I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop but that's ok, cause until it does and you throw me and B out, we are going to stay and finally make a home for ourselves."

Tig is visibly shaken at the raw emotion in my voice, but replies "Faith, you and Buffy are welcome here as long as you like, my kind are rare, there are only seven of us ever born and one has fallen, they have always considered themselves a family, I made sure that they knew I was bringing my family, bringing you with me, and I have updated them with Buffy and Dawn as well, even if I died, and stayed dead, you would have a place here. I will always do my best to take care of you, cause in every way that ever mattered you are my little sister, and I love you, forgive me for doubting you. please."

"I forgive you, but next time just talk to me, damn it David I hate fighting with you, you know that, you kept me strong and protected me all of your life, and your memory kept me going far longer then I would have otherwise. When I was at my darkest the thought that I was letting you down tore me apart, I could live with being evil, I couldn't live with the fact that you saved me, and I had become an eye sore on your memory" I reach out and hug him close as tears run down both our faces. B walks up softly and hugs us both, and we just stand their in a group hug for a long time, needing the comfort and uncontional love more then me or Tig will ever admit.

**AN: second longest chapter yet!!! yay!!! again please please please review, even if it is just a "good job" or I liked it, or even a flame don't get me wrong AR and Dragon are great but i'd like to think I am writing for more then 2 people here. next I am in the process of buying my first apartment so things could slow down a bit soon.**


	14. digging up the past

**AN: ok this is where I thank AR -Erithius-, and Bound Dragon, and a new reviewer, shadow8090, for being such awesome people.  
**

**disclaimer: I own nothing, I fucking repeat nothing**

**Faith's PoV**

It has been two days since me and Tig had our fight, and I am still a little pissed at him, but I get where he was coming from a bit more now that I have had time to cool off. Life hasn't been kind to him either, and even I will admit I was a little _clingy _during the first few few months, ok a lot clingy. I'm, no _we_, are not used to good things happening SNAFU might as well have been our motto, and on the rare instance that they did they never lasted and more then a few turned around and bit me in the ass. but on to more positive thoughts, like the upgrade we got. I have defiantly noticed that I need to pull back my strenght more in the spars with B, and I seem to have a bit more energy lately although not as much as when I was drinking well, this pigs blood crap is fucking worthless. I really can't see how Fang and Deadboy live off this shit. It tastes like refried dog crap and gives me the same energy as a handful of Trazodone. I am about ready to rethink my rejection of the excess human blood they have, it is lucky that so many of his dudes are AB positive, and blood donation is mandatory every 6 weeks,and they magically preserve that shit or I would really be fucked. But in about three more days, the upgrades are taking a little longer then thought and Tig wants us to have more time training together, I will get a chance to sink my teeth into something more substantial, damn my mouth is watering just at the thought. I exit out from my game, Gears of War 2, which kind of sucks just I just got my sniper rifle out and got to a perfect sniping spot, I can see over half the level easy, but I am already up 30 kills so it's not like I need the practice, and more importantly B has been gone for a good three hours now. I know she was just going to talk to Tig, to "see what embarrassing stories your brother has" she said. ya right, she went to have a private hissy fit on him and to pump him for info, and judging by the amount of time that has passed she either succeeded or she has beaten the crap out of half the base by now. if she were anyone else my money would be on taking out half the base, but between that pout of hers and Tig trying so hard to make it up to me I have a bad feeling that B is getting if not a blow by blow a good deal more the I ever told her, and I'm not sure how to take that. on one hand B does deserve to know and I am unable to tell her, the wounds are still raw after all this time. having said that it terrifies me what she thinks about it, what if it. _NO FUCKING** STOP **IT_ I am over that doubting us crap, but I can't help resenting the fact that he will be the one to tell her and not me. I get up off the couch and head out, a storm of emotions raging though out my heart.

**Buffy's PoV**

**In David's (Tig's) Office, with Breaking Benjamin's "Blow me away" playing in the backround**

"Oh come on, while I love hearing how cute my Faith was when she was little, that is not the most important reason while I'm hear."

"No lass it ain't but it is not my place to tell you of my Sass's hidden pains, she hides them for a reason and would not forgive me easily if I was to break her confidence, while aye lass I know all of your girls fears, hopes and dreams when she was younger, but I swore long ago that I wouldn't tell a soul unless it would benefit her. That wasn't an oath I took lightly when I was alive, and now I have no choice, I physically can't break it without being put into the hospital, and your curiosity is not a strong enough reason for me to reserve a bed, sorry." David says, with a smile that makes it clear he is anything _but_ sorry.

"But it is for her benefit, even now I am walking through a minefield here, their is so much in her past that hurts her, and it hurts her to talk about it, I mean Faith breaks down, you must know how rare that is, how can I avoid hurting her, I either find I mine by stepping on it, or torture her by getting her to tell me about it!" my voice rises though out so that I am screaming the last with tears threatening to spill down my face.

"Lass, she has to tell you herself and if you give her time she will. you are right it won't be easy for her, but it is something she needs to do on her own, to prove to herself that she can, and to prove to herself that she is worth your love."

"Hate you" I pout

"No you don't, but that's ok, I still wouldn't tell you even if you did" David replies with this amused smirk and laughter in his voice.

I hear the door open behide me, and can feel Faith walk in she walks up and wraps me in her arms and softly whispers "What you doing baby?"

I know better then to lie to her "Hoping for a history lesson, I thought that I could pump some information about your childhood from David, it was a bust though, fuck it Faith I don't want to hurt you."

"I know little one, I know" she whispers even softer then before

"Don't call me little" I pout

"Come on back to our room we need to talk, it is about my past, it is past time I shared it all with you, you don't deserve to be out on a minefield just cause I'm chickenshit scared"

I slap her and growl out " that's my _fiancée _your insulting and I won't tolerate that, not from anyone, not even you"

Faith rubs her check and says with a semi smirk "Festity little thing, aren't we? but seriously B it is time for a privite talk so say goodbye to Tig and lets head back to our room"

"Bye David its been fustrating but you may have been right" I admit then I take Faiths hand as we rush back to our room in tense silance that only breaks when we are inside the door and sitting face to face on the couch

"It all started when I was six..."

**AN: SNAFU= Situation Normal All Fucked Up. Trazodone is the sleep medication I'm on. AB positive is the universal recepent, meaning they can receive any type of blood, but their blood is useless to people with any other blood type. oh and fair fucking warning the next chapter is dark as all hell and deals with rape, death, suicide, child abuse, drugs, and molestation. while I won't do it justace this is something that needs to be done in order to fully understand Faith**


	15. painful memories

**AN: ok in case you missed the warning at the bottom of the last chapter this chapter includes rape, child abuse, drug use and molestation. the suicide and the most disturbing rape is going to be pushed back, mainly because it made me too sick to right it right now. next thanks to bound dragon, shadow8090 and AR -Erithius for reviewing as well as zirq for adding as a story review, love to hear what you think.**

**Faith's PoV**

Where to begin, and how much... no I said I tell her, I am not going to lie to her, she wants my story she get my story the unabridged and uncensored edition. "Lets see my mom got pregnant when she was 16, she freaked and ran away from home, I have no idea who my grandparents are or where they live. Mom was a good catholic girl so she didn't abort me, nope, she just did every drug under the sun, coke, meth, LSD, PCP, heroin, you name it she did it, both alone and mixed, with each other and alcohol. the first real memories I have are my sixth birthday, a puppy had followed me home and I begged mom to be able to keep it, it was this little black lab with big puppy dog eyes. Mother dearest reached down picked him up and fucking slit him from his crocth to his neck threw his corpse at me showering me with blood and screamed at me "You fucking ask for a dog again and this is what I'll do to your worthless, no good, scrawny hide, now get out of my sight you whore." she then grabs me by the throat and throws me across the room. I got up then I took off running, tears streaming down my face as I bawled my eyes out. I ran a half mile to Tig's house and pounded on the door. He opened the door took one look at me and wrapped me in a huge bear hug and goes "Good god Sass, what in hell happened" it takes me a good ten minutes to tell him I was still crying so hard. when I finish he gets up grabs his father's baseball bat and goes "I'm gonna teach that bitch a lesson", it takes me a good half an hour of me wrapped around him begging he not to before he is convinced not to go attack my mom. think about it a skin and bones eight year old versos my mom and her current fling, a six foot six, at least three-hundred pounds of near pure muscle, jack ass with a cruel streak and more scars then I could count. Tig always was braver then he was smart, but it was so very comforting that he was so willing, no eager, to help me." by this time tears are running down my throat and my voice is raw from the remembered pain but I push on describing beating after beating until B, until Buffy truly understands the fear and pain I lived with. then I moved on to part the reason for my ease with sex.

"I was nine the first time I was raped, mom was passed out on the couch, as usual. Her boyfriend at the time, Jeff I think the bastards name was, got horny and tried to wake her up, fucker slapped her, shook her and screamed at her, then the fucker looked up and saw me me coming down the steps. I turned and run as soon as I noticed him looking at me, but I was to slow, he caught me a step, maybe two in front of my room. he picked me up ignoring my screams and thrashing. slammed me down on the bed, knocking the wind out of me, and before I recovered he had ripped off my shoes and had my pants around my ankles. I hit and kicked as such as I could with every thing I had", my voices is getting softer and my shame is clear in my voice, B is sobbing but her eyes have never left mine, it is ... comforting. "I don't think he noticed, he then ripped off my panties, the elastic snapped and hit me right above my pussy." I say with a small laugh trying desperately to lighten the mood, and deciding then and their that while B deserves to be told it all, I just don't have the strenght to tell her all of it in one go. "he then snapped my bra and roughly yanked it off, I stopped hitting him and tried to hide my self but he grabbed my arms and used my torn shirt to bind them behind me. he grabbed my legs and pulled them apart, before for thrusting his massive cock deep in to my virgin pussy, I screamed even louder, and sobbed even harder, until I passed out from the pain." I chuckle harshly "I made a big mistake when I woke up though, I when down stairs, or rather I wobbled downstairs, tears streaming down my face and woke mom and told her what happened. she slamed me down on the couch and screamed at me, "You waste of cum, you stupid little slut assed whore, you are going to lie there and let me get every last drop of cum out of your worthless cunt." she went down on me like a champ, but if I made any sound of pleasure or I didn't cry loud enough she bit my clit. When she was done she reared back and slaped my pussy with all she had, again and again until I passed out again. from then on she didn't just whore out her body, she sold mine as well, I spent as much time as I could at Tig's but his parents would come home or I'd need something from home and I'd go back. the only time my mother praised me was when I was on my back."

"B there is more, but I can't, _**I can't**_, tell you the rest now is it ok if we talk about it later?" No later then I get the words out then I am buried in a bear hug and B is sobbing into my hair. It hurts so bad to hear her cry "Please don't cry baby, I'm not worth it" SMACK I get my clock cleaned and B is glaring at me through her tears

"Don't you ever _think_ that much less, fucking say that, you are my world, for god's sake, I'd die with out you, do you understand me, you are worth _everything _to me. ok" B growls out trying to stare me down.

"B part of me gets it, part of me understands, but a part of me never will. Tig put it best, they never broke me, but their is still a lot of damage, damage that may never heal."

**AN: while I am not real happy with this, I don't think I ever will be. I can only hope I have managed to convay just how dark Faith's childhood was, and just how much Tig's unconditional acceptance and love effected her.**


	16. Reactions

**AN: ok as all ways I'll start off with thanking my reviewers, bound Dragon, and AR, you two fucking rock my woolly socks! Shadow8090 it is great having you with us, and your kind words have really meant a lot to me. Blackie it is great to have you back, and ya I'll admit the last chapter was fucking dark, and fair warning to all I plan at least one more trip into Faith's past to meet... hmmm wait, that would be giving it way, you will have to wait and see. **

**AN2: ok I'm seriously sorry about the wait, I am battling depression and just finished with my move, i haven't finished unpacking yet, this is roughly half what it was before but the middle section flat out fucking refused to come so i cut the second half and that will (Hopefully) be part of a future chapter**

**No one's PoV**

**just as Faith is starting her conversation with Faith from last chapter**

David is still siting at his desk when it hits him, a wave of raw emotion and pure pain, and if that wasn't enough to test his already less then stable mind, it was his _Sass _that was in such pain. He could feel the darkness in his soul, the madness that afflicted all of his kind, growing by leaps and bounds. while he wanted to sooth his little Sass's pain he was well aware that, in this case, it would be doing Faith no favors and resisted, instead heading down to the pits deep below his fortress. He destroyed the doors rather then wait to be scanned, he needed to vent and fucking _now_, or he'd lose control. As it was he was already losing control of his inner beast and had shifted from his human form, which he used for every thing but major combat, or, like now, when he was sufficiently enraged that he could no longer focus on his magic, but needed all his mental abilities to prevent the madness from taking hold, for while it was not the mindless terror that had afflicted his kin since long before the rise of man, it was a remorseless avatar of war that would stop at nothing to protect those it deemed under it's protection, with out though nor care for the consequences of it's actions, nor any ethical restraints. His hybrid form, in which he was ten foot tall, the facial features of his dragonic form, overlapping scales covered his body from head to toe excepting only his massive wings folded tight along his back, his hands ended in claws with three fingers and two thumbs, one on each end of the hand, his feet contained four forward facing claws and three powerful rear facing claws; all of his claw where covered with cnidocyte cells linked to a variable yet fully controlled set of venoms, and a long, incredibly strong, yet highly flexible, tail with a small razor sharp blade on each side, that ended with a three inch spike, which is linked up to a separate reservoir of venoms, more closely resembling a snake's fangs.

As the final notes of **SIRENIA's **_**The Path To Decay** _fade into the darkness and** Chris Cornell's _You know my Name _**come on, he uses one of his (many) lethal breath weapons to melt the final door, he sighs in relief. Finally he is somewhere where he need not worry about the consequences of his anger. This specially designed "Danger Room" is the most magical place in the entire complex. Between the force fields surrounding the walls, the living metal, adamantite and Urdrukar magically mixed and strenghtened, made this room capable of containing a medium sized thermo-nuclear blast, and while it would need major repairs after this, with any luck, the layered force fields will prevent the damage from spreading any further through out the facility. Also the "creature generator" spits out any opponent known to the user, plus over sixteen thousand preprogrammed enemies, ranging from six various vampire types to thirty pure blood high born demons and even 2 hell gods. He orders up both hell gods, one named himself Hades, a master of dark magic and venoms, and his brother who calls himself Ares, a fully armed and armored war god, his great strenght and resistance to magic are legendary. Hades cloaks the room in darkness trying to hide long enough to prep his more lethal spells, while Ares, completely unaffected by the spell, charges forward. David switches over to detecting vibrations though the air and the tremors though out ground, he throws a lighting bolt at hades, clipping him on the shoulder and stuning him, then summons a bo staff and counter charges Ares, blocking his axe and swinging the other end around to strike him across the face. I rear back and launch a lighting based breath weapon into him sending him flying, before turning and lunching a fireball at Hades, missing and having it splash against the back wall. Hades responds with a bolt of black lighting that nails David right in the chest but seems to have no effect. The music shifts again to **_Devil Inside _by Utada **as Tig launches the spine from his tail at Hades, and places a wall of stone in front of Ares, buying time for his breath weapon to recharge. Ares charges though sending pieces flying left and right, Hades uses the distraction to launch over one hundred poisoned darts of which all but two either miss or bounce off David's scales, but one hits his thick leathery right wing, right on a vein. The other sliced the skin along his left wing. The vemons pumped though out his body, yet the toxins that would spell certain doom to anything else only served to kick his body into gear, pushing his reflexes to even higher levels of reaction speed. David goes to retaliate but is tackled by Ares before he can decide on a spell. Ares tries to bear hug David but quickly learns his mistake when David shrugs and impales him with the freshly replaced spike on his tail, over and over again, then David frees his claws and rakes Ares's throat before launching him across the room and through the wall. David then turns and unleashes one of his most powerful breath weapons against Hades, disintegrating him instantly (along with putting a perfect eight foot circular hole in the walls). Still in a rare fury David focuses his magic and the walls are repaired in under a minute. He then lets the the song change over to **_Ignition _by tobyMac **before reloading Hades and Ares, along with a dark reaper and 20 "Uber" vamps. He charges headlong into the center of the pack of uber vamps, with in 60 seconds not only have the vamps been dusted but the reaper has several gaping wounds as well. Ares is unhurt but his armor has several gaping holes in its protection. Only Hades has been able to avoid all damage so far as his speed and reliance on ranged attacks have, so far, kept him out of the line of fire. David decides to focus on the reaper and that devastating scythe which had already left a pair of deep gashes long his ribs. He slices with his claws and swings his tail around but the damned reaper is to fast and uses its incorporeal from to good use floating _into _the floor. Ares uses the distraction to bring his massive and powerfully enchanted axe, _Khaos_, on David's head achieving... nothing what so fucking ever. David summons _Eternity, _an unbreakable, razor edged katana, forged by the heat of dragon's breath and quenched in the blood of one of the most ancient great wyrms, this million year old sword has never been damaged nor has it been sharpened. As it appears **D12 - _Fight music_** comes on, and David chuckles in appreciation of just how fitting this song really is. Then he takes a deep breath and charges before leaping past the reaper, slicing it's head off in a single clean stroke, he lands rolls and launches a wicked upper cut slash against Ares slicing through Khaos as if it wasn't even there, splitting Ares head in half. Hades uses the distraction to unleash his most devastating attack, summoning and tipping over a cauldron unleashing its poisons and dark enchantments on all the liquid touches. Hades gets lucky and catches David full in the back blinding him, slowing him down and giving him hallucinations. David responds by letting the beast within just a little bit farther out of its cage, restoring his speed and increasing his strenght. he uses his echolocation and ability to feel the faintest vibrations through the ground to focus on Hades, however he was detecting three different Hadeses, so two options take them all out at once, or wait for the enchantments to be broken down and absorbed. So only one option really, breath weapon, magic, and sword aught to do. David decides on fire for the breath weapon and a lighting bolt for the spell. he launches toward the center of the three images, unleashing a torrent of flame towards the one on the left and throws six lighting bolts towards the on the right, he then gives the beast with in control of the sword launching a rapid series of cuts overwhelming the illusionsdefences. He pulls back from the darkness with in and notices Hades's charred corpse. The music changes once more to **Disturbed's _Indestructible _**and David decides that he is warm enough and programs the room to repeat three opponents, as soon as he defeats the group they are to reappear. Hades, Ares, and, the old man, Nemesis. While Ares and Hades are near perfect copies, Nemesis is an apocalypse dragon, David's youngest older brother, and there is simply **_no_** magic strong enough to recreate him with any thing even aproching his full strenght, yet these three are the largest challange that the danger room can throw at him, while not enough to be truly strenous it will give his dark side something to focus on besides his Sass's pain. the longer the old man is around the longer he has to plan so David charges him first, using him as a screen against Hades' spells. Ares tries to charge in but is decapated by Nemesis' back swing.

he spends the next six hours in the danger room and emerges looking like he had battled through all the layers of hell, yet he stood tall and there was a aura of excitment and joy around him, his Sass was no longer in pain.

**Buffy's PoV**

**The next morning**

I wake up slowly, fighting it every step of the way, I do _not _want to face the day yet, cause then I'd have to deal with what I learned about that fucking _evil_ bitch who _dared _called herself Faith's fucking _mom _for gods sake, and I am so not ready for that yet. I know I pushed and I am convinced that sharing this will make us stronger, but god it hurts, it hurts _so_much. I need to do something to lift Faith's spirits, and I mean something major, I've got an idea but I'm not sure if it is ready yet, she needs to soak in her juices a little more before I'd feel sure of total success, but this is important, and if worst comes to worst I'll use my thrall on her. My baby is hurting and I need to fix that, no matter the cost. Nothing mattters more then Faith, _NOTHING._

**AN: cnidocyte cells are what give jellyfish tentacles their sting, they deliver their venom in about 600 nanoseconds, requiring and acceleration of roughly 5 _million _Gs, the cnidocyte cells on Tigs claws need less then 200 nanoseconds to deliver their venom, and Tig can replicate, and thus deliver any venom/poison/toxin he has ever been exposed to, he can control how many cnidocyte cells activate, and it takes him only 3 minutes to replace fired cells under normal battlefield conditions. oh and dawn is 22 in this, assuming I've done my math right. oh and Urdrukar is a D&D material, not sure who owns it (NOT ME), it is called mind steel and prevents divination's.**

**AN2: ok the spell checker here is fucking nuts so please tell me if something is misspelled. oh and for those of you who review, if you put down up to three questions you want to ask the charicters i'll post the responces, asuming i get enough,**


	17. Moment of Truth

**AN:ok thanks to Bound Dragon, and the person who pm'ed me with the review, the only reason they are not named is I'm not sure that they want to admit to reading this... also want to apologize again for how late last chapter was. and for how short this chapter is going to be, I am still struggling with writers block sorry guys...**

**Buffy's POV**

It's been an hour and Faith is still not awake, I can feel Tig walking towards us and I am tempted to try and intercept him, as I'm not sure Faith is ready to see him, it is nothing to do with him personally, I mean he is _great_ to her, but we can feel the beast with in him and it drives both the Slayer with in us and the vampire with in us absolutely crazy the slayer wants to run,crawl, hide do anything to avoid his gaze, while the vampire would do anything for him to merely glance at us, much less pet us. As I said I am tempted but I _always _wake with Faith waiting by my side, she deserves the same from me. I'm kind of glad that I woke up first for once, not only is my girl mesmerizing beautiful when she sleeps, dropping the walls that she seems to always have when awake, but it has given me time to think, just cause my "special" surprise isn't ready yet doesn't mean that there is no one available to entertain, I'll just have to cruse the bar and find us a good time girl for tonight. DAMN it, David is right outside that door what can he want _now _of all times!

**David's POV**

I am standing outside Sass and B's room debating on what to do next, I can feel my Sass sleeping but I wonder if B is really ready for all darkness in my beautiful Sass's past. But I have to know that they are ok, that B doesn't hold my _**sister's **_past against her, as irrational as that fear is. as "Symphony of Science - 'We Are All Connected'" plays in the background I find my nerves are frayed beyond belief. If B rejects Sass, it will destroy her, no it will destroy us, _both_. It is a strange feeling to know that so much relies on something out of my hands, for i have no doubt what would happen should my dear Sass perish so soon after coming back in to my life, I would turn this world into a funeral pyre for her memory and then start the search for new planets to burn, not stopping until there was simply nothing left to burn, the worst part being the sheer joy I would take from it, the beast with in having consumed my soul. I stand there at the door for a good ten minutes before taking a deep breathe and risking it all by softly knocking on their door. I hear a whispered "come in...Tig"

AN: yes I know I'm evil


	18. authors note only sorry!

**authors note:**

**OK so sorry for the lack of updates but i have hit a complete and total block, i know where I want the story to end, hell i even have some of the sequal sceched out but this next chapter is incredibly fustrating, I am still working on it and I promise I _WILL _finish this story at some point.**


End file.
